A Journey Begins
by Odin999
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is finally ready to start his Pokemon journey, what adventures lay ahead for him? Will he acheive his dream of becoming one of the most powerful trainers ever?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks/Moves"**

"_Flashbacks"_

**I've always been a fan of pokémon but never really been inspired to write a story about them until I read Mr. Chaos Harry Potter crossover. This story is based on a similar idea with his permission. **

**I also want to say I am not Japanese nor do I speak the language so at points I may improperly use something or mistake a name for what it is not. I simply go to google and found a translator for the pokémon names.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokémon or Naruto.**

Sunlight filtered through the trees covering the village of Konohagakure as villagers started to spill into the streets on their way to work. However in a large house just outside the main part of the village a figure slowly made their way towards one of the closed doors. Taking small careful steps the figure reached the door and slowly turned the handle, giving the door a light push to open it. The old wood creaked and the figure froze thinking they had been heard, holding their breath in fear the figure waited to be discovered. The figure released the breath when they heard the gentle snoring of the rooms occupant, careful moving around all of the scattered clothes, books and toys the figure made their way to the bed. The only visible sign of the occupant was spikey blonde hair coming out from the covers; the figure took a large breath when it got to the bed.

"WAKE UP ONII-CHAN!"

"GAAAH!"

Mito Namikaze giggled as she watched her brother Naruto roll off the opposite side of the bed from her. The eight year old girl had dark red hair like her mother and wore matching pink pajamas with Jigglypuffs on them. "Everyone is down stairs and Kaa-san said you need to get up so you can help setup for the party."

Naruto Namikaze rose up from the ground and glared at his little sister over the bed. The sixteen year old was shirtless and wearing only a pair of boxers. "You are so dead Mito." The little girl laughed loudly as she ran out of the room as fast as she could, Naruto sighed and stood up from the floor. He let out a yawn as he started rummaging around his room for clothes, after a few minutes of searching he found a plain black shirt and blue sweats.

Walking down the stairs Naruto heard voices and light laughter from the kitchen. Walking around the corner Naruto smiled when he saw his whole family sitting at the table, a few pokémon roamed around the kitchen as well.

At the stove was his mother, Kushina Namikaze, a top coordinator and winner of several Grand Festivals. Kushina was known for being one of the few people who had raised every evolution of Eevee, the Evolution pokémon. Naruto knew she was not just a top coordinator but was very skilled in battle as well, her pokémon were especially dangerous when working together. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki family— with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress.

His father, Minato Namikaze, sat at the table talking to Naruto's Grandfather Jiraiya Namikaze. Minato was the Champion of the Elemental Region, where they lived, and specialized in not only Dragon type pokémon but ones that were all faster than others of their breed. People dubbed him Konoha's Flash Trainer because of that and Naruto had to admit his father's pokémon were extremely fast. Like Naruto his father had Blue eyes and spikey blonde hair, though his was longer than his sons and had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Fair-skinned like his mother Minato was in a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants, his white short sleeved jacket hung off the back of his chair.

Jiraiya Namikaze chuckled at something his son said and was ideally petting his Toxicroak, which was eating food under the table. Jiraiya was one of the Elite Four of the region that specialized in Poison type pokémon, Naruto found it hilarious the man's son was technically his boss. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh shirt that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit.

"Well look who's finally up." Everyone turned to see Naruto walking into the kitchen as his Grandmother Tsunade spoke. She was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and the rest pulled back into two ponytails. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Tsunade was the best medical professional in the Elemental Region, possibly the world, as she knew how to care for both humans and pokémon.

"Don't let him get me Baa-chan." Mito whispered loudly as she climbed into Tsunade's lap. The blonde woman chuckled.

"Just you wait little one." Naruto said as he took a seat at the table. "Baa-chan won't always be there to protect you." Mito stuck out her tongue at her brother and everyone chuckled.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Kushina asked as she brought him a plate of food.

"Fine Kaa-san." Naruto said before digging into the warm meal.

"Ready for the party today?" Jiraiya asked as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I remember the day me and Tsu-chan got our first pokémon." The older man looked down at his Toxicroak.

"Croak!" The frog like pokémon said cheerfully then went back to its food.

"I want a pokémon." Mito said with a pout, Tsunade combed the girls hair.

"Now now Mito-chan, you know you can't get a pokémon until your sixteen like Naruto-kun." Tsunade informed the young girl, unlike many of the other regions the Elemental Region had different rules for when children could go off on their own.

"You can play with mine and Kaa-san's as much as you want until then." Minato said as he reached to is belt and unclipped a poké ball. "Why don't you go get changed and then go outside to play with Hydreigon." Mito smiled and leapt off of Tsunade, grabbing the poké ball before running up to her room.

"She's going to be more of a handful after Naruto leaves." Kushina said with a sigh as she sat down at the table.

"Should have taken my advice." Naruto said between bites of his breakfast.

Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged a confused look. "What advice was that?" Jiraiya asked.

"He suggested we get a Ditto to transform into him to keep Mito in line." Minato replied with a grin on his face, he was tempted to go out a find a Ditto right after Naruto said the idea but Kushina stopped him. Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed together while the older man ruffled Naruto's hair.

"So what's the plan for the day Naruto?" Jiraiya asked casually as he stole a piece of bacon.

"He's going to help his Parents clean the house and get everything ready for this afternoon." Kushina cut in before the boy could speak.

"Yea that's what I'm going to do." Naruto responded in a defeated voice. "Why do we have to have the Party here?"

"One, while the clans have large compounds they don't have the space we do." Minato began. "Two most of the clans don't want a bunch of people loitering around there houses, especially when said people also breed pokémon and might look for secrets."

"Would they really do that though?" Naruto asked curiously, his friends were mostly the children of clan leaders and he had met all their parents. To him they seemed like good people that wouldn't do something like that to fellow villagers.

Minato let out a sigh and scratched his head. "The clan leaders probably not but a member might sneak in while the party's going on and do it. Then they could use the secrets to improve their pokémon and get in the clans good graces." He had seen it happen before and not just in Konoha, as the Regional Champion he dealt with such issues.

"And since we don't have such things I offered our home for the party." Kushina said as she finished her food. "Now we have a lot to do and I want to have enough time to shower before everyone starts to arrive so let's get to work."

"And that's my queue to disappear." Jiraiya chuckled out as he rose from his chair. "I'll be back later, come on Hikigaeru."

"Croak cro." They frog like pokémon chirped as it hopped after Jiraiya.

"Don't you dare forget "it" Jiraiya." Tsunade called out after he husband, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her emphases on it.

Jiraiya turned around and placed his hand over his heart. "Tsu-chan how could you possible think I would?" He replied dramatically.

"Forget and Funsai-ki will be using you as a doormat." Tsunade threatened making Jiraiya go pale, he had seen Tsunade's Torterra destroy rocks with ease.

"R-r-r-right." Jiraiya stuttered out, taking a big gulp he ran out the door, Toxicroak following suit.

"What's "it" Baa-chan?" Naruto asked his grandmother curiously, the woman gave him a smile and patted his cheek.

"Well I'll be off to; I need to check on some patients before the party." Tsunade said as she hopped up, leaving a confused Naruto.

"Wait what's "it"? Baa-chan? Baa-chan!" Naruto jumped off his chair and followed after his Grandmother while Minato and Kushina chuckled at their son, they knew Naruto hated secrets.

"So what did they get him?" Kushina asked quietly as she started to clear the table.

"No idea." Minato replied as he began to help his wife. "They won't say but told me Naruto will love him."

Kushina puffed her cheeks in mock anger, like Naruto she didn't like secrets and the fact Tsunade and Jiraiya wouldn't tell them what pokémon they were giving Naruto as his starter didn't sit well with her. "And you couldn't get it out of your Father?"

"How exactly would I do that?" Minato asked with humor in his voice. "They only way would be to get him drunk and no one but Kaa-san can out drink him. I would have been passed out on the floor before he was even close to talking." Kushina chuckled a bit before she let out a sigh.

"True, still wish I knew." The redhead said as she placed the dishes in the sink. "What did you want to get him before Jiraiya asked if they could?"

"Well Kingu had some children so I was thinking a Horsea, that way he has a water and eventually a dragon type." Minato replied as he turned on the sink, ignoring Kushina's chuckle.

"It still gets me you named a Horsea Kingu and didn't know it was a girl." Minato blushed at his wife's laughter, he was still embarrassed by the fact and wanted to change the name but the Horsea had grown attached to it by the time he realized his mistake. "But that was a sweet idea." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she started on the dishes as Minato went to check on Mito before they started getting ready for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Namikaze home was full of activity as the last of the guest arrived; tables were spread out in the backyard around the large pool Minato had built for training and enjoyment. Some of the teens were swimming while the parents all stood around talking about the latest gossip and news. "Kushina!" The redheaded woman turned to see her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha, walking toward her with her son Sasuke in tow.

"Miko-chan." Kushina cheered as she pulled her friend into a hug. "I almost thought you weren't coming." She replied with a pout.

"Yes well while Fugaku may not like Minato he should know I'm not letting Sasuke miss this." Mikoto replied with a smug look, Kushina chuckled and nodded. She knew Fugaku didn't like Minato simply because he had beaten Fugaku in the league championship, when they were teens, in the second round.

"How are you Sasuke? Excited to start your journey?" Kushina asked the young teen.

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke replied emotionlessly, he had no problem with Kushina but wasn't one for conversation.

"Well go join your friends, Ino and Sakura are in the pool." Kushina replied with a grin and suppressed a chuckle as Sasuke went pale. Everyone in Konoha knew about the girls crush on the young Uchiha and no matter what Sasuke did he could get them to leave him alone.

"Thank you." Sasuke grumbled out and took a deep breath before he headed towards the others.

Mikoto sighed as he walked away. "Even though I've done this before it doesn't get any easier." The raven haired woman turned to her friend. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm nervous and sad but I know he'll be fine." Kushina admitted as she looked over at Naruto. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"I sat in Itachi's room every night for a month after he left." Mikoto said as she rubbed her friends back for comfort. "Plus you have Mito so it won't be that bad."

"Right." Kushina replied softly. "Come on lets go talk with everyone else." Kushina took Mikoto by the hand and led her over to the other adults.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he saw the Uchiha walking over. "Didn't think you would make it on the count of your dad holding a grudge."

"Kaa-san changed his mind." Sasuke replied with a smirk, he loved his father but sometimes the man was stubborn. Sasuke wouldn't admit he was a lot like his father though. "Shikamaru, Choji." Sasuke said with a nod to the other boys.

"Hey *munch* Sasuke." Choji replied through as he devoured a bag of chips.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said without looking up from his Shogi board as he thought out his next move against Naruto.

"So you still think you're getting a Charmander?" Naruto asked curiously, like most of the clans they received a pokémon that was breed by the clan. Sasuke's family breed mostly fire types with Charmander being the most popular to give as starters.

"I'm almost positive, I checked the breeding charts and they are the only ones young enough to give me." Sasuke said as he sat down at the table. "I've been studying our books on them and will have mine full evolved in no time." The Uchiha said with a smirk.

"Sure sure." Naruto replied with a wave of his hand, Sasuke always tried to rile him up but it only worked occasionally as they had different goals in life and Naruto didn't see them as rivals. "Of course you will because I won't have advanced knowledge like some people." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and mental counted that as a win for Naruto.

"What do you think you'll get Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he took one of Naruto's pieces.

"Not sure since my family doesn't breed anything but Tou-san was talking about Kingu being pregnant so I might get a Horsea." Naruto shrugged out as he studied the board.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The Uchiha's eyes went wide when he heard the voices and he tried to get up and run but was caught from both sides by Ino and Sakura. Both girls were dripping wet and Sasuke scowled as his shirt started getting wet.

"I'm glad you made it Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a big smile as she squeezed the boys arm.

"Not as glad as I am." Sakura said from his other side, copying Ino's actions. Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji all chuckled as they watched Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Hinata Hyuga said quietly as she, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame all came over to the table.

"Hinata." Sasuke said with a nod to the girl, she was one of the only girls their age he liked because she showed no interest in him. "Shino, dog-breath."

"Duck butt." Kiba replied automatically as he sat down near Naruto. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"What starters we might be getting." Shikamaru said as he again took a piece of Naruto's, making the blonde groan. "Sasuke is pretty sure he'll get a Charmander, Naruto might get a Horsea."

"Did Kingu have her babies?" Ino asked with a smile, besides wanting to be a breeder like her family she wanted to study medicine like Tsunade. She was her unofficial apprentice until she got some experience on her journey.

"I think so; Tou-san didn't say which makes me think that's what I'm getting." Naruto replied as he concentrated more on the board, trying to beat Shikamaru.

"I'm not sure what I'll get." Ino said in reply. "We've had a lot of babies in the past few months so it could be any Psychic type we breed." She finished with a sigh.

"I don't have any idea either." Sakura said from Sasuke's side, her family operated the Poke Mart in the village and her parents didn't have pokémon so she was clueless.

"I'm getting a Poochyena." Kiba said with a grin. "Kaa-san and Onee-chan had me help with some new pups and one kind of bonded with me."

"I believe I will get a Nincada as my parents know I wish to get a Shedinja." Shino replied in his monotone voice. Ino and Sakura shivered at the thought of bug pokémon.

"What about you Choji?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the board, already giving up in defeat.

"Not sure either." The large teen said between mouthfuls of chips. "Probably a Munchlax or Phanpy." Choji's family breeds pokémon that were larger and eat a lot of food because they were Poke food gourmets, specializing in making food for each breed not just generic food.

"I don't know either." Hinata said quietly from her seat. "I think I convinced Tou-san but I'm not sure." The others nodded in understanding, the Hyuga's specialized in fighting types but Hinata wasn't interested in them. She had recently found an article talking about the new Fairy type pokémon and when she saw the list of them decided to talk to her father about becoming a Fairy type breeder since the Elemental Region didn't have one.

"If you made a logical argument I'm sure he will agree." Shino told Hinata from his spot across from her.

"Ya it'll be fine Hinata-chan." Kiba said with a big grin.

The others all nodded along and Hinata gave a small smile. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"Oni-chan!" Naruto turned around to see his little sister pulling another young girl towards him. "Hanabi-chan doesn't know about the Poke Sage and thinks I'm lying to her." Mito finished with a pout.

"I see." Naruto said with a chuckle as he looked over at Hinata's little sister and Mito's best friend. "What did Mito say because she might have embellished a bit."

Hanabi took a seat next to her sister and let out a huff of embarrassment as everyone looked at her. "She said the Poke Sage brought pokémon to the Elemental Region and that his nine strongest pokémon still live to this day, roaming the lands."

"Well she's not wrong about the first part." Shikamaru said through a yawn. "Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki somehow made it through the rocky waters surrounding the Elemental Region and landed in Shinnoh Region. After Traveling he returned with dozens of pokémon and breed them." Shikamaru let out another yawn. "As for his nine strongest that's something a lot of people argue about to this day."

"Oni-chan saw one though." Mito cut in quickly; Naruto chuckled as his sister defended him. It was true to, well when he was younger and playing in the forest outside the village he saw a large Ninetail's walking through the trees. His Grandfather says it was Kurama, the strongest of all the Legendary Nine pokémon. "And one day he's going to beat it, right Oni-chan?"

Naruto chuckled again and ruffled her hair. "That's right Mito-chan." Hanabi scoffed, drawing his attention.

"If it's so old and powerful how do you think you'll defeat it?" The young girl asked, thought Naruto could hear the curiosity in her voice.

Naruto grinned and wiggled his finger for Hanabi to lean in closer, when she did he whispered to her. "That's a secret." The others laughed as Hanabi growled and hopped up from the table and stormed off. Mito quickly followed after her, giggling all the way.

"So you still think you can do it?" Kiba asked with a grin, ever since Naruto saw the fox pokémon he had been saying he would track it down and defeat it.

Naruto acted hurt by the question. "You doubt my awesomeness and training skills Kiba?"

"Yes." Everyone said together before they all broke out in laughter, even Sasuke smiled. While they all did better in the academy then him Naruto was by far the best Trainer in a fight, using pokémon he didn't even bond with he could beat all of them. That was one of the reasons Sasuke saw him as his rival.

"What else are you going to do though?" Ino asked curiously, she was always one for gossip and Naruto was the only one who hadn't shared his plans with her. "I mean all of use except Sakura will become breeders and she wants to be a coordinator like your mother." Sakura nodded along with Ino, ever since she saw Kushina at one of the Contest she wanted to be like her. She constantly asked the woman for advice even though she wasn't competing yet; luckily Kushina liked her and was happy to give her advice.

"I'm going to train to not only beat Kurama but also Tou-san and become the Champion." Naruto responded with a grin.

"So what type are you going to specialize in?" Shino asked curiously, the others all nodded except Sasuke and Shikamaru as both knew the answer.

"All." Naruto said with a grin. "It's very rare for someone to have multiple types because of the difficulty in raising them all but it's been done by a couple champions from the other regions." Naruto's grin increased. "I'll be the first to do it in the Elemental Region."

"That's going to be really hard to do, you need to take into account weakness's, strengths, environment and more." Sakura said sagely as she thought back to everything they learned about raising pokémon in school.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "I've been reading up and making notes about this for around two years now." Everyone looked surprised at the amount of work Naruto put into something.

They then all began talking about their plans and what other pokémon they planned to try and catch. Soon Kushina called them all over to where the adults were all gathering; four tables were setup with seats on one side and boxes in front of each one with name cards. Each of the teens sat down at their box as Tsunade moved in front of them.

"Alright listen up." The blonde doctor said to gain their attention. "You all have passed you final tests and as of now have received your Trainers license." She paused to let the parents give a small applause, and Mito to cheer for Naruto. "Now open your box, inside each is a pokédex and six poké balls. The pokédex has been updated with all the latest pokémon stats and has your information stored on it." Tsunade then narrowed her eyes at them. "If you lose it you will not get a replacement and Funsai-ki will punish you." A light appeared behind Tsunade and took the shape of a large green and brown turtle like pokémon, a large tree grew from the top of its shell and moss covered parts of it.

"Torrrrrrr!" The pokémon yelled loudly, causing the ground to vibrate slightly and making the teens go pale. Tsunade smirked and pulled out her poké ball to return her Torterra.

"Good boy." She whispered to the poké ball. "Now I'm not going to give you some long speech about safety and all that because you'll hear it from your parents." Everyone chuckled. "You're all smart kids and I trust I won't be seeing any of you in the hospital anytime soon." She narrowed her eyes at Naruto as she finished and the blonde teen understood the message.

"Now for the part everyone's been waiting for." Kushina called out from the crowd behind Tsunade. "Now I believe it should be the girls first." Kushina turned and looked to Sakura, Ino and Hinata's parents. "Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" Ino and Sakura both cried out as they leapt from their seats and rushed to their parents, Hinata followed slowly behind and Naruto could tell she was nervous as she approached her father.

"Here you go Ino-chan." Inoichi Yamanaka said as he tossed a pink and white poké ball to his daughter.

"A Heal ball, sweet." Ino said with a smile as she grabs the ball in the air before tossing it to the ground in front of her. "Come on out!" Tossing the ball Ino was full of excitement to see what she got. The light died to show a small black and white pokémon with a purple head.

"Goth?" Ino broke out into a squeal as she looked down at her pokémon.

"Yes a Gothita!" The little pokémon flinch back at the sudden excitement and Ino quickly calmed down. "Oh I'm sorry I was just so excited." She knelt down and held out her hand to the Gothita. "I'm Ino."

"Ita?" The Little pokémon walked to her hand and poked it, then grasp it and shook. "Gothita."

"Oh you are so cute." Ino said again and pulled the psychic pokémon into a hug. "Thanks Kaa-san, Tou-san." Ino said as she ran to her parents and did her best to hug them without crushing her new partner.

"You're welcome Ino-chan." They both replied, they all turned when they heard laughter and saw Sakura on the ground trying to hold back a small brown pokémon.

"Vee!" It barked happily as it continued its assault on the girl; Sakura's father was holding his stomach from laughing.

"I told you she was an affectionate little thing." He said to his wife, who was giggling at the scene.

"I can't believe you got me an Eevee, thank you." Sakura said as she finally got a hold of the small pokémon.

"Well there's someone else you should thank to." Mebuki Haruno said as she nodded her head to the side, Sakura tuned to see Kushina give her a small wave and a smile.

"Really? Is this from one of yours?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Sadly no but a good friend from my traveling days breeds them and I called in a favor." Kushina said as she moved to Sakura and scratched behind the Eevee's ears, making the pokémon start to purr. "I know how much you liked Eevee and when your parents asked if I could help out I couldn't say no."

"Thank you so much Kushina-sama." Sakura said with a large smile. "I promise I'll take good care of her."

Kushina nodded and gave the pinkette a grin. "I know you will."

Hinata moved slowly to her father, he had stood off to the side of the other adults. It wasn't that he didn't like them Hinata knew but more he wasn't the kind of man who liked big gatherings. "Hinata."

"Father." She said quietly, she gulped as he pulled out a Heal ball like Ino had received.

"I thought about what you said and this is the decision I made." Hinata nodded to her father and slowly took the ball. She took a deep breath and tossed it just beside them.

"Ralts?" Hinata's eyes went wide when she saw the small white and green pokémon.

"After doing some research I found this pokémon is able to become a Psychic/Fighting type so I will allow you to pursue breeding Fairy type as long as you breed Ralts for both our family and the Yamanaka's." Hiashi informed her, Hinata was at a loss for words as the small pokémon pulled on her pants leg to get her attention.

Inoichi watched for across the yard with a smile on his face as Hinata picked up her pokémon. His family had enough pokémon to take care of and never planned to start with the Feeling pokémon but was surprised when Hiashi approached him with his idea. Inoichi could tell the man was just making it seem like a business venture but really just wanted to make his daughter happy, that was just the only way he knew how. "Alright Ino-chan why don't we let the boys meet their partners now." Ino nodded and picked up her pokémon and turned to watch as all the boys walked over to their parents.

"Finally, geez." Kiba called out as he approached his mother, Tsume Inuzuka smirked and tossed the pokéball on the ground. The light faded and a grey blur launched itself into Kiba's stomach, knocking the boy onto his back.

"Pooch." The small Poochyena said as it stood on Kiba's chest, its tail wagging happily.

"You got a hard head buddy." Kiba commented as he scratched the pokémon behind its ear getting a happy purr.

"Of course he does." Kiba looked up to see his sister Hana standing over him, her Houndoom triplets behind her. "They say a pokémon is very similar to its owner."

"_Which explains why all yours are female."_ Kiba thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to his mother.

Hana narrowed her eyes at her retreating brother. "I may not be psychic but I know what you're thinking, will talk about it tonight." Kiba gulped as he arrived at his mother.

"Surprise." She said sarcastically as she scratched Kiba's new pokémon. "But seriously I expect you to take good care of him."

"I will Kaa-san don't worry." Kiba rolled his eyes as he spoke and then turned to see what the others got.

Shikamaru and Choji arrived at their parents together and both fathers handed them their pokéballs. "We hope you like them." Chōza Akimichi said with a big smile to his son and Shikamaru. Both boys nodded and turned around.

"On three?" Shikamaru asked Choji, the large boy giving him a nod. "One, two,…three." Both tossed their pokéballs and watched as the glowing lights took shape.

"Sla?" A small tan pokémon with two dark brown stripes on its back said. "Slakoth" it said with a yawn as it closed its eyes.

"Munch?" A hairy blue pokémon said as it looked around, it's eyes going wide when it saw the buffet table. "Munchlax!" It cried and ran to the table and began to eat, causing the others to chuckle.

"Really a Slakoth?" Shikamaru said with a glare to his parents. "That's a cheap shot Kaa-san." Shikamaru's mother just grinned and shrugged.

"I thought you would be happy with a pokémon who sleeps as much as you do." Shikamaru muttered a troublesome under his breath as he laid down next to the slacker pokémon.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said with a smile, his parents nodded in return. "I think that Munchlax eats as much as Choji." Turning the Nara's all say Choji, his Munchlax and Choza all pigging out on the free food.

Shino moved over to his parents, both wore high coats like him and sunglasses and you could only tell the difference in them because his father had spikey black hair. "Tou-san, Kaa-san." Shino said with a small nod.

"Shino-kun." His mother said as she handed him a Net Ball, Shino took it and unleashed the pokémon in side.

"Nincada." The white bug pokémon said as it began to examine it's surroundings. "Ninca?"

"Thank you Tou-san, Kaa-san." Shino said with a slight twitch of his lips, the closest thing to public affection he had ever shown.

Sasuke and Naruto walked over to where their mothers were standing, Mito bouncing on her feet beside Kushina. "Of course our boys have to be last." Mikoto said with a dramatic sigh.

"Save the best for last Kaa-san." Sasuke said with a slight smirk, his mother couldn't help but smile as she pulled out an almost black pokéball. "A Luxury ball?" Sasuke said surprised, they were the most expensive ball to buy and while he knew his family had money he was surprised it was used for a starter.

"Your father did it before I convinced him to allow us to come to the party, as an apology." Mikoto informed Sasuke, though the way she said convinced had the Namikaze's chuckling. Sasuke nodded and took the ball, tossing it to the side to reveal his pokémon.

"Char!" The red lizard pokémon called out as it looked around. "Mander." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to the Charmander and held out his hand. The lizard pokémon gave him a few sniffs the moved towards him so Sasuke was petting it. "Char char."

"I see you've been reading the family books." Mikoto said with a grin, Sasuke gave her a small nod then turned to Naruto.

"So dobe what did you get?" Naruto twitched at the nickname from their youth when he didn't study but held his tongue as he looked to this mother.

Kushina cleared her throat and turned to Minato, who mimicked her and turned to Tsunade whose eye was twitching in anger. "I'll kill him." She said heatedly before she turned stomping out of the backyard and into the house.

"So "it" was my pokémon huh?" Naruto asked while Minato and Kushina nodded their heads, the blonde teen let out a sigh. "I really shouldn't be surprised by this."

"Jiji's dead isn't he Tou-san?" Mito asked as she pulled on her father's pant leg to get his attention. Minato sighed and picked her up.

"Afraid so princess." Mito let out a sigh at her father's words. "Sorry about this Naruto, I should have expected it."

"It's fine." Naruto said with a shrug, though he was slightly disappointed. "What is it or what was it supposed to be?"

"No idea." Kushina answered as she ran her hands through Naruto's hair. "Your grandparents decided to keep it a secret from us, knew we shouldn't have left it to that pervert." Kushina glared at Minato as she finished.

"Don't look at me you told them both it was okay." Minato quickly said, he didn't want to be caught in his father's punishment.

"TORTERRA!" Everyone turned when they heard the large grass pokémon's roar.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" suddenly a red and white blur flew over the house and right into the pool. Everyone crowded around to see what it was when Jiraiya surfaced, gasping for air. "What the hell, I'm barely late and she gets all pissed at me?"

"Well seeing as your Grandson is the only one without a pokémon I'd say she had a right to be." Minato said evenly to his father, Jiraiya actually looked surprised and looked around to see all the other teens had their pokémon out.

"Oh." Jiraiya said as he paddled to the edge of the pool and climbed out. "Well sorry than Naruto." The blonde teen helped his grandfather out of the pool and gave a shrug.

"Well I was kind of upset but Baa-chan's revenge made it okay." Jiraiya chuckled and pulled off his coat.

"I should have done worse." Tsunade called as she appeared out of the backdoor, Jiraiya's Toxicroak hopping behind her. "But seeing as you were just taking your time and not peeping at the hot springs I'll let you slide."

"That was letting me slide?" Jiraiya asked as he pointed to the house. "You had me thrown over the house, front gate and half way down the walkway."

"Funsai-ki threw you into the pool." Tsunade said as she moved a stray hair out of her face.

"But did you have him aim for the pool?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

"So give him to Naruto." Tsunade said, ignoring Jiraiya's question. Jiraiya sighed and pulled out a Pokéball, tossing it to Naruto.

Naruto took a breath to calm his nerves; this was the moment he had been preparing for since he knew what a trainer was. "Come on out." Naruto tossed the ball in front of him.

"Froakie?" Naruto smiled when he saw the small frog like pokémon looking up at him.

"A Froakie?" Kushina said as she examined the pokémon. "That's a pretty good choice; it's a starter for the Kalos Region." Minato nodded in agreement.

"You remembered?" Naruto said with a smile as he turned around to see Tsunade and Jiraiya grinning at him.

"Remembered what?" Minato asked as he turned to his parents.

"Well when Naruto was five…" Tsunade started to tell the story of why they chose this pokémon.

"_You'll never catch me Hikigaeru!" A five year old Naruto yelled as he ran through the trees in the park._

"_Toxi!" Jiraiya's Toxicroak called out as it hopped after the little boy. Jiraiya and Tsunade chuckled as they slowly followed after their grandson._

"_He has far too much energy." Tsunade said with a tired sigh, they had been watching Naruto while his parents were taking a small vacation and he was wearing them out._

"_Definitely takes after his mother, Minato-kun was never this energetic." Jiraiya said with a chuckle, Tsunade joining him. Suddenly they heard a splash followed by multiple splashes._

"_Baa-chan!" Tsunade and Jiraiya both grew worried and sprinted through the trees towards Naruto's voice. They stopped short and suddenly broke into laughter at the sight before them._

"_Look Baa-chan I caught a pokémon!" Naruto called out proudly, he was drenched and standing in a foot of water holding a squirming Froakie in his arms._

"He was so sad he had to let it go but Jiraiya-kun and I have been planning this since that day." Tsunade said with a smile.

"How did I not get a picture of this?" Kushina asked with wide eyes, she was a little upset she hadn't heard this story before.

"Hey Froakie." Naruto said as he dropped to the ground, the little frog pokémon watching him curiously. "How would you like to travel around and grow strong with me?"

"Froakie!" It chirped as it jumped into his lap. "Fro!"

"Alright." Naruto said with a grin as he held the pokémon up into the air. "Together were going to become the strongest ever."

"Kie!" Froakie called out as it raised its arm in the air.

"Will see about that Naruto." Sasuke said from beside him.

"Ya." Kiba called out as he walked over, his Poochyena at his side.

"I'll take you guys on anytime." Naruto replied as he hopped to his feet.

"Not in my backyard you won't." Kushina said with a glare at the three boys, she already had to clean up after the party and there was no way she was re sodding a yard after an amateur pokémon battle.

"I think it's getting late and we should call it a night." Minato announced to everyone. "After all these kids have a long day ahead of them." Getting agreements all around everyone helped pick up a little before saying their goodbyes and heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Froak?" Naruto's Froakie said from Mito's lap as it tried to examine the bag Naruto was packing.

"Don't forget these Onii-chan." Mito said as she held up Naruto's bright orange earbuds for his music player, Mito had gotten them for his last birthday.

"Of course I won't Mito-chan." Naruto said as he took them and ruffled the girls hair.

"All packed?" Naruto spun around to see his father and mother walking into the room.

"Mostly, need to pack some food for Froakie." Naruto replied with a nod to the pokémon.

"Fro froak!" The little blue pokémon said with a nod making everyone chuckle.

"Knock knock!" A voice called out from down stairs the family recognized.

"Up here Kakashi." Minato called out to his old student.

Walking up the stairs was a man in his late twenties, he wore a green vest over a long sleeved black shirt. He had tall gravity defying silver hair and a headband covering one of his eyes and a blue face mask covering his nose and mouth. Naruto noticed a Jolteon was walking in behind him. "Evening Sensei, Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun, Mito-chan." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Jolt!" The yellow electric pokémon called out.

"I hope the party went well?" Kakashi asked and then spotted Froakie. "Oh a Froakie, an excellent choice for a starter Sensei."

"Actually Tou-san picked it out." Minato informed his student. "What's up Kakashi?"

"Hmmm can't I stop by and give my little brother a parting gift?" Kakashi asked dramatically, though he wasn't related he saw them all as family as his had all died when he was young. Naruto grinned and appeared right in front of Kakashi.

"What is it?" Kakashi chuckled and pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened it, pulling out a plain medium sized box. Naruto took it and carefully opened it, gasping when he saw the contents.

"I figured your parents would get the basics but I thought you might like a few extra things." Kakashi said as everyone tried to look into the box. "First I special ordered you a badge case, I know orange is your favorite color." Kakashi took the box and placed it on the table and pulled out the bright orange badge case, handing it to Naruto. "Next I got you two Heal, Luxury, Great and Ultra balls." Pulling out a smaller box Kakashi handed it to Naruto and the blonde saw it held each of the different balls. "And finally a collapsible fishing rod and some bait." Naruto grinned as he received the last gift, placing it all down he pulled Kakashi into a hug.

"Thanks Onii-chan." Naruto said quietly to the man, earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

"Can't have you out their unprepared can we?" Kakashi asked as he shot Minato a wink.

"These were very thoughtful Kakashi." Kushina said as she placed the gifts into Naruto's bag.

"Well Naruto what is your plan for tomorrow?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat in the chair at Naruto's desk.

"Well I want to head to Grass country first, I hope to grab a fire type before I leave and train it and Froakie there while also catching a grass type. Then I'll head to Iwa for the Mountain Badge." Naruto informed them as he plopped onto the bed and took Froakie from his sister.

"Smart plan." Minato said with a nod. "Training Froakie against grass types first will boost his power better than just fighting fire types."

"And having a grass and fire type early on will help you out later on." Kakashi chimed in.

"That's what I thought, I'll also pick up a rock type while I'm there then head to Suna. Since Froakie and whatever grass type I get will be battle experienced and type advantage against ground types."

"Seems you have this well thought out." Minato said with a smile, proud his son wasn't just going with his gut.

"Do you plan to hit up the Safari zone in Kusa?" Kushina asked curiously. "They finished it last year and I hear it's good to get all kinds of pokémon types."

"I didn't plan on it but I'll look into it Kaa-san thanks." Naruto said with a smile and made a mental note to check out the Safari zone.

"Well it's getting late and it seems Naruto has everything in order." Kakashi said as he stood and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll miss you Naruto, don't forget to call every once and awhile."

"I won't." Naruto said with a nod to Kakashi, who returned it and headed for the door.

"Come on Mito-chan, time for bed." Kushina said as she scooped up her daughter.

"But I want to stay up with Onii-chan and I'm not tired." Mito whined though she yawned a bit at the end. Kushina ignored her plea and took her out the door leaving Naruto and Minato alone.

"Sochi." Minato said drawing Naruto's attention. "I want you to be careful on your journey, I know you've heard me and your grandfather talking so you know it can be dangerous out there."

"I will Tou-san." Naruto said with a firm nod. "Plus Froakie will keep me safe right buddy?"

"Froakie!" The frog pokémon said happily looking up at Naruto, Minato chuckled and nodded his head.

"So are you going to give him a name?" Minato asked, while not everyone named all their pokémon usually they named their first or ones they knew would be a part of their main team for a long time.

"I've been thinking about it and I think I came up with one." Naruto said as he placed Froakie in front of him. "So Froakie how would you like the name Kyūryū?" The small pokémon thought about it for a minute.

"Froakie!" It called out with a smile, Naruto grinned.

"Alright, Kyūryū it is then." Minato nodded his head at the name while his son talked to the pokémon. He was very proud of him and couldn't wait to hear about his adventures.

"Well I'm off to bed, don't stay up to late and will see you I the Morning Naruto." Minato gave his son a quick hug and then headed off to his room, pulling the door closed as he did.


	2. A New Friend

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks/Moves/Abilities"**

"**Pokédex"**

"_Flashbacks"_

**Shadespace: **Thanks for the positive review, I agree with many of your ideas and am already a step ahead of you in some of them. I have an idea of all the pokémon Naruto will catch but am willing to take ideas if someone makes a point as to why he should. I do have an idea for a pairing an it's Kurotsuchi, as to why well its different and I thought of funny things to involve around it….so ya.

**merry1995: **Ya that was my bad I forgot to do that, all of them are at the bottom of the chapter.

**Guest:** I actually wasn't trying to make him more mature, smarter yes because he grew up with a family. I do see how it seems like I did and I hope I corrected it this chapter, after all he's not Naruto without a few moments of goofyness and stupidity.

**Announcment: **

**Moves: First pokémon will only know the moves they can learn in the games, I know some people say if a pokémon can learn something like hydro pump but not water gun its weird but that's what I'm going to do. On that note moves can be learned at any time, there just weaker than they should be and harder to learn. Levels are just a general idea of how strong the pokémon will be, a level fifteen could easily lose to a level ten if its trained better.**

**TM's: They exist in this world, so no just teaching a pokémon any move it could learn by tm. The will be disk you buy and upload to the pokémon's pokéball through a special machine, the pokémon then knows the move but will still need to train for it to be effective.**

**If you disagree well sorry bout your luck, I'm not forcing you to read the story.**

**Now I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

Mito Namikaze slowly crept down the hall to her brother's room, it was her last chance to scare him awake for who knows how long and she was determined to make it the best yet. Sticking her tongue out in concentration she slowly reached up and turned the door handle to Naruto's room and just barley pushed it open. Taking a few steps back Mito took a large breath and ran at the door, kicking it open. "WAKE UP ONI-CHAN…AHHH!"

Naruto had flipped out of his bed at the sound of his little sister but quickly sat up when he heard her scream in fright. Naruto did his best to hold back the laughter as he saw a soaking wet Mito.

"Kie?" Kyūryū said as it looked at the door confused, it had heard a loud noise and attacked on instinct with bubble.

"Kaa-san!" Mito yelled as she fled from the room. "Frokie-chan got me all wet." Naruto wanted to feel bad but Mito that should teach Mito to be more careful from now on.

"Good job Kyūryū." Naruto said as he patted the head of his starter.

"Fro!" Kyūryū chirped, it didn't know why it was getting praised but it was happy to accept it.

Naruto opened up his dresser and started to pull out his clothes, a black pair of pants, white short-sleeve shirt and finally a light weight jacket that was blue on the torso and orange along the sleeve and shoulders. Checking himself in the mirror Naruto nodded and grabbed his black and orange backpack. "Come on Kyūryū." The blue frog pokémon hopped after it's trainer as they both went down the stairs.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see a pouting Mito picking at her food while his mother was cooking. "Morning Sweetie." Kushina said with a smile to him as he sat down, Kyūryū jumping onto the table. "Naruto no pokémon on the table."

"Sorry buddy." Naruto said as he picked up Kyūryū and placed him on the ground. "Don't worry after we leave you can eat where you want." Naruto whispered to the pokémon and gave it a wink.

"Here you go." Kushina said as she placed a plate in front of Naruto and then a bowl for Kyūryū. "Your both going to need plenty of energy today." Naruto sighed when he heard his mother's voice drop slightly in sadness.

"Thank you Kaa-san." Naruto said as he dug into the meal.

"Froakie." The little pokémon said as it mimicked Naruto.

"Morning everyone." Minato said as he entered the kitchen. "Now why is my princess pouting?"

"Froakie sprayed me with bubbles." Mito mumbled out, Minato looked to Naruto for clarification.

"She woke me in her usual manner but Kyūryū got startled and attacked her." Naruto said as he downed his orange juice.

"Well princess you have no one to blame but yourself." Minato said with a smile as he stroked her hair, though it didn't stop Mito from pouting. "So you ready?" Minato turned to his son.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked around the house. "Ya, I think I am." Both men turned when they heard Kushina sniff, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"My boy is leaving us." Naruto suppressed the groan in his throat as Kushina ran over and hugged him tightly. Realizing it was important to her Naruto let her hold him for a few minutes before he looked to his father with pleading eyes.

"Come on Kushina it's not like we won't see him anymore." Minato said as he attempted to pull his wife off Naruto. "I'm sure he will call often, won't you." Naruto nodded his head which seemed to placate Kushina so she relaxed her grip.

"Every day?" Kushina asked as she stared into Naruto's eyes, tears still forming in hers.

"Kaa-sannn." Naruto whined, he knew if he promised that and forgot one day she would freak out.

"How about once a week?" Minato replied to Kushina more than Naruto, the redheaded woman seemed to think about it for a second before nodding.

"Deal." Naruto said as he broke free of his mother and pulled out Kyūryū's pokéball. "Time to go bud, return." A red beam shot out and surround Kyūryū before pulling him into the Pokéball. Naruto looked over to his sister and held out his arms. "How about a hug for your big brother." Mito got up from her seat and ran around to Naruto, jumping into his arms and he pushed past the fact she was still damp.

"I'll miss you." She said quietly and Naruto wondered if she also might start crying.

"Be good for Tou-san and Kaa-san okay?" Naruto said to her as he put her down and ruffled her hair, she gave him a quick nod. "Tou-san." Naruto turned to his father and gave him a quick hug before looking at his mother again.

"Oh just go." Kushina said with a sad smile. "If I hug you again I might not let go." Minato put his arm around his wife and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll call when I get to Kusa." Naruto called out as he threw his backpack on and headed to the door to grab his black combat boots. As he walked down the front walkway Naruto turned back and gave his house one last look before heading towards the main gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was surprised to see Shino and Sasuke standing at the gates when he arrived, both had there traveling gear and were dressed for the road. Sasuke in a black shirt, blue pants, black sneakers and white wristbands with the Uchiha Clan brand on each. Shino was in his usual trench coat and Naruto could see he had boots on like him. "Hey guys, heading out as well?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied and Naruto raised a brow at the Uchiha's obvious bad mood.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Naruto asked as he stopped in front of the teens, Sasuke glared at the blonde but said nothing.

"Sakura-san will be traveling with him." Shino answered for Sasuke, causing the dark haired teens glare to shift to his, Naruto snorted out a laugh.

"How did she manage that?" Naruto asked through his laughter.

Sasuke let out a long sigh and kicked the ground. "She told Kaa-san if she talked me into taking her with me she would send plenty of pictures and make me call at least every couple of days."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Damn she's clever." He said before letting out another chuckle.

"I hate you." Was Sasuke's response, Naruto nodded his head and turned to Shino.

"Waiting for Kiba and Hinata?" Shino shook his head at the blonde's question.

"Since she received a Fairy type her travel plans have changed, she found someone that had bred a Snubbull and wanted to get one before they were gone." Shino replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Kiba-san wanted one as well and will be traveling with her, since I have no interest I hoped I might travel to Kusa with you as I want to visit the Safari Zone." Naruto doubted Kiba was going with Hinata

"Sure no problem." Naruto said with a grin. "Kaa-san actually told me about that yesterday and I was going to check it out." Shino nodded and turned towards the gates to leave, Naruto falling in step.

"Naruto." The blonde stopped and looked back at Sasuke. "One month." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the statement for a second before he understood. Sasuke was challenging him to a battle in a month; the Namikaze shot him a grin.

"One month." Naruto said with a nod, that would give him a goal to shot for and keep him training more than just for gyms. "Let's hit the road Shino." The trench coat wearing teen nodded and fell into step with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on out Kyūryū." Naruto called as he leaned against a tree, he and Shino had been traveling for about five hours and decided to stop for lunch.

"Froakie!" The pokémon called out as it launched itself into Naruto's lap.

"Inago." Shino said as he held up his pokéball and released his Nincada.

"Nin." The bug pokémon said as it scurried out of the sunlight to the food Shino placed down for it. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex, pointing it at the bug.

**Nincada the Trainee Pokémon**

**Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it.**

**This Nincada is Female and registered to Shino Aburame of Konoha.**

"Well at least the trees will block the light." Naruto said out loud as he moved Kyūryū out of his lap, pulling food for him out of his backpack. Shino nodded and pulled out his Pokédex, pointing it at Kyūryū.

**Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon**

**It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

**This Froakie is Male and Registered to Naruto Namikaze of Konoha.**

"Interesting." Shino said as he closed his Pokedex. "What level is he?"

Naruto pulled his pokédex back out and brought up Kyūryū's stats. "Level 6, he knows **Growl, Pound, Bubble and Quick Attack**. I'm gonna start training him to learn **Lick **and **Double Team** after he eats." Naruto took a bit of his sandwich. "What about, Inago was it?" Shino nodded.

"She is level 5 and knows **Harden, Scratch, Leech Life and Sand Attack.**" Shino replied and pushed his sunglasses up. "I will be working on **Mind Reader** and **Dig** later." Naruto nodded and gave Kyūryū a pat on the head.

"Eat up buddy cause we got some work to do." His Froakie nodded and went back to devouring its food.

Soon they were all done eating and Shino went deeper into the woods so Inago could train out of the light. Naruto Looked down at Kyūryū and grinned, the little frog pokémon was almost bouncing in place with excitement. "Alright Kyūryū." He said as he held up his Pokedex. "To learn **Lick** we need to practice accuracy with your tongue and you need to learn to channel power into your tongue while you attack, got it?"

"Fro!" The blue pokémon called out as it turned to a tree and shot its tongue out at it. For half an hour Naruto gave instructions and encouragement to his pokémon until it seemed to have learned the attack.

"Great work buddy." Naruto called out with a smile as he held the frog up. "Lets take a break then were going to do some running together to help your speed and stamina." Naruto pulled out a bottle of water and poured some in Kyūryū's bowl for him to drink while he leaned back against the tree. _"Kyūryū has good motivation, hopefully after some training he won't want to quiet"_ Naruto was broken form his thoughts when he heard some bushes rustling. Kyūryū quickly turned and stared at the bushes, not reacting to Naruto standing up behind him.

"Growl." A orange and black dog like pokémon said as it came out of the bush and stared at Naruto and Kyūryū. The blonde trainer's eyes widened with excitement as he pulled out his pokédex.

**Growlithe the Puppy Pokemon**

**Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting.**

"Alright Kyūryū." Naruto said as he closed the pokédex, realizing he couldn't learn more about the pokémon unless he caught it. "Time for our first battle, you ready?" Naruto was worried Kyūryū might be tired.

"Kie!" Kyūryū called out as it took a fighting stance, Naruto grinned and nodded to him.

"Alright Kyūryū, jump into the air and hit Growlithe with **Bubble.**" With a mighty leap Kyūryū jumped high into the air and released a spray of bubbles at the puppy pokémon. The Growlithe seemed to grin as it jumped to the side to avoid the attack and let out a mighty **Roar **as Kyūryū landed.

"Don't let it get to you Kyūryū." Naruto yelled as he saw his pokémon take a step back. "We got this, cover the area with **Bubble."**

Naruto's voice broke Kyūryū's thoughts of retreat and it took a big breath before releasing a large amount of bubbles all over the area. Growlithe shot flames out of its mouth to destroy the bubbles but unfortunately missed a few and was hit, letting out a whimper.

"**Growl** Kyūryū than get in closer and use **Lick.**" Naruto ordered and his pokémon didn't hesitate to let out a loud **Growl** before leaping at Growlithe and hitting it with it's tongue.

"Growlithe!" The wild pokémon called out as it shook its head and narrowed its eyes at Kyūryū. "Growl!" It called out before releasing flames at Kyūryū.

"Counter with **Bubble** and don't let up!" Naruto called out quickly before he turned and grabbed his back pack. Making sure to not look away from the battle Naruto reached in and found the box Kakashi had given him. "Leap away and keep moving Kyūryū, use **Bubble** as you do to fill the area from different angles."

Kyūryū listened to Naruto's orders and didn't hesitate to follow them; after all it was winning a battle against a pokémon who moments ago it was scared of, but under its trainer it was easily winning. Naruto clicked the Heal Ball so it was enlarged and watched as Kyūryū kept moving and firing bubbles at Growlithe, while winning it was obvious to Naruto Kyūryū was getting tired so he tossed the pokéball when the Growlithe was facing away.

Being surrounded by light the wild pokémon was sucked into the ball, Naruto waited anxiously as the pink ball shook once, twice, a third time then dinged. "Yes I caught a Growlithe!" Naruto cheered as he ran to Kyūryū and picked him up. "You did amazing buddy!"

"Froakie!" Kyūryū said happily though it was tired from the constant moving during the fight. Naruto grinned and walked over to the Heal ball and clicked it so it shrank, he wanted to give Kyūryū time to rest before bringing Growlithe back out.

"Someone deserves a break." Naruto said as he pulled out some treats for Kyūryū, getting a happy chirp as he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did the training go Shino?" Naruto asked as he saw Shino coming back.

"Well, Inago can use **Dig** but will need practice before I have her use it in battle." Shino replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. "**Mind Reader** will need more work, how was your training?" Naruto broke out into a huge grin.

"Great, Kyūryū has **Lick **down and guess what." Naruto said as he pulled out Growlithe's pokéball. "I caught a Growlithe."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The teen was surprised as Growlithe's usually caught the scent of humans and avoided them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I was actually about to bring him out for introductions so be careful." Shino nodded as Naruto moved forward. "Come on out Growlithe." With a toss the Heal ball opened and released the once wild pokémon.

"Growlithe?" The orange and black Pokémon said as it looked around, narrowing its eyes when it found Naruto. "Growl!" It crouched in a ready position.

"Easy boy." Naruto said as he held out a hand full of food. "I'm not here to fight you anymore, want some food?" Naruto crouched down and stayed still as the Growlithe watched him, Kyūryū and Shino both were watching and ready to intervene. Growlithe watched Naruto carefully for a few seconds before it took a small step forward, then another until it was in front of Naruto and sniffed the food. After another few seconds of sniffing Growlithe started to eat the food out of his hand, Naruto carefully reached up with his free hand and scratched the puppy pokémon behind its ears. "That's a good Growlithe, I'll bet you were hungry and that's why you came here."

"Growl." The pokémon said with a nod then turned and stared at Kyūryū.

"You want a rematch huh?" Naruto asked the Growlithe, getting a bark in answer. "Well if you come with us not only will you get a rematch but I'll help you get stronger." Growlithe looked up into Naruto's eyes for a few seconds.

"Growlithe!" it barked before jumping up and licking him on the face.

Naruto chuckled and started to scratch the pokémon. "Welcome to the team Growlithe."

Shino watched the scene with interest, it had always been said Naruto had amazing luck but Shino never really believed in luck. However seeing Naruto catch and befriend one of the most elusive pokémon in Fire Country made him wonder. "Congratulations Naruto..hmm?" Shino, Kyūryū and Growlithe watched confused as Naruto dug in his backpack and pulled out a notebook.

"Alright one down." Naruto said as he flipped to a page and marked on it, Shino moved to his side and looked down to see a list of Pokémon names.

"What is this?" Shino asked as he looked over the page.

"Hmm oh it's a list of every orange colored pokémon in the Elemental Region." Shino waited for a few seconds for Naruto to laugh at his own joke but soon realized it wasn't a joke.

"You're serious?" Shino asked to be sure, he sweat dropped when Naruto nodded his head. _"I know he likes orange but this is slightly obsessive." _

"Alright." Naruto said as he snapped the notebook closed and pulling out his pokédex. "Let's see male, level 8 nice." Naruto said as he scratched Growlithe under the chin. "Knows **Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer** and **Odor Sleuth**." Naruto let out a whistle "He has the ability **Flash Fire**."

"That is quite impressive." Shino said as he looked at Growlithe. "He will be handy when facing Sarutobi-sama for the Flame Badge." Naruto grinned.

"That settles it, Growlithe welcome to the A-Team." The two pokémon and Shino all gave Naruto a confused look.

"A-Team?" Shino asked, Naruto nodded his head.

"Since I want to have a team of various types I'm only catching a few of each type and with Growlithe's abilities he obviously will be the lead fire type." Naruto clarified. "Once I have him learn all his moves I'll see if he wants to evolve to an Arcanine." While Naruto wanted an Arcanine he would never force a pokémon to evolve because that would lead to resentment from them. "Now we need a name for you, hmmm….." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought as Growlithe stared up at him. "I got it Honō, you like that name?"

"Growl!" Growlithe said in excitement.

"Kie!" Kyūryū croaked as he hopped over to his new friend. "Froakie fro."

Honō looked at him for a second before licking the frog pokémon. "Lithe!" Naruto smiled as Kyūryū mimicked Honō and licked the puppy pokémon.

"Well let's get you two into your balls; we need to get back on the road." Naruto said as he returned both his pokémon and clipped the balls back onto his belt. "Ready to go Shino?" Getting a nod both teens headed down the trail towards Kusa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Pokémon Center, Kusa xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto Namikaze your pokémon are ready for pick up, Naruto Namikaze your pokémon are ready for pick up." Naruto looked up from his magazine as he heard the intercom announcement and made his way to the pick-up desk. It had been two days since he caught Honō, they had made good time and Naruto got a few more battles with wild pokémon in for both Kyūryū and Honō but didn't find another pokémon he wanted to catch. He and Shino had gotten into the city last night and gone straight to bed, wanting showers and a comfy bed instead of their tents. Now they were about to head to the Safari Zone.

"Were there any problems Nurse Joy?" Naruto asked the pink haired nurse behind the counter.

"None at all, your Froakie is very friendly though." Nurse joy replied with a smile, Naruto let out a chuckle and nodded.

"That he is thank you for healing them both." Naruto said as he picked up the pokéballs and walked over to a waiting Shino. "Let's go, hopefully we can beat the crowd." Shino nodded as they made their way through the city towards its limits.

Kusa was not as crowded as Konoha but covered just as much area, the reason was almost every few blocks was a flower garden displaying many different types of flowers found in Grass Country. Soon they walked into the shadows of tall walls just on the outskirts of the city. "Damn." Naruto said as he leaned back to look at the wall.

"They had to make large walls so the pokémon could not escape." Shino informed Naruto as they headed to the entrance way. Walking into the building they saw seven other people in casual clothes.

"Cool not a lot of people here." Naruto said as he looked around the room and spotted someone in a kaki vest, light blue colored shirt and a safari hat on. "Bet that's who we want to talk to." Naruto said to Shino while pointing to the woman he spotted, the Aburame nodded and led the way to her.

"Welcome to the Elemental Region Safari Zone how can I help you today?" The woman asked when she saw the duo approach.

"We want to catch some pokémon!" Naruto said with a large smile while Shino nodded.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked and continued when she saw them nod. "It's five hundred Pokédollars, you will receive thirty Safari Balls and have two hours to roam and catch pokémon." She then pointed to some lockers. "We must ask you place all your pokémon in a locker as you are not allowed to use them in the Safari Zone."

"Wait then how can we weaken the pokémon to catch them?" Naruto asked confused, Shino raised an eyebrow as well.

"The Safari Balls are stronger than normal pokéballs and it is possible to catch all pokémon inside with them, it is not a one hundred percent guarantee though." The woman informed them, finishing quickly at the end. Naruto hummed in thought and looked at Shino, the Aburame shrugged his shoulders and Naruto sighed.

He scratched his head in thought. _"I guess it's cool, I mean they wouldn't still be around if it wasn't possible to catch a pokémon without battling it." _"Alright I'm in." Naruto said as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the money.

"Great," The woman said as she took the money and handed Naruto a key. "This opens Locker 17 where you can place your pokémon. We will be opening the doors for another group in ten minutes." Nodding Naruto went over and placed his things in the locker, pulling out his fishing pole and bait because he saw a picture of a pond on the area map by the lockers.

Shino joined him and the two waited against the wall until a buzzer went off and the large doors opened. A few people came through and then a tall well-built man stood in the doorway. "Attention next group, please gather here in an orderly fashion and we will let you enter. You have two hours, announcements will be made every half hour so you don't lose track of time. Anyone seen catching pokémon after their time is up will be thrown out and all pokémon confiscated, do you have any questions?" When no one raised their hand he nodded and moved out of the door way. "Have fun and be safe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pokemon name translations:**

**Kyūryū, Naruto's Froakie- Torrent**

**Honō, Naruto's Growlithe- Flame**

**Inago, Shino's Nincada- Locust**

**Hikigaeru, Jiraiya's Toxicroak- Toad**

**Funsai-ki, Tsunade's Torterra- Smasher**

**Kingu, Minato's Kingdra- King**


	3. Safari Zone

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks/Moves/Abilities"**

"**Pokédex"**

"_Flashbacks"_

**Shadespace:** Naruto will not be catching all of them, at least yet, because they are not in the Elemental Region. Hiruzen will be the Gym Leader, while him being in the Elite Four was a good idea I think him being a Gym Leader who helps trainer grow is more like him. He is semi-close to Naruto as Hiruzen still helped train Jiraiya and Tsunade, though not as close more like a good family friend. The clan ides were good but I'm going to stick with my ideas, thanks though.

**CHAOSPRIMER: **Will do!

Naruto shielded his eyes as he stepped out into the sunlight but let out a low whistle when he looked around. The area they were in was a large open field, a few pokémon were grazing on the grass while others were running into the tree lines.

"Where are you heading Naruto?" The blonde turned at Shino's question and held up his fishing gear.

"I saw a pond marked on the map that way." Naruto answered as he pointed off to the eastern tree line. "Since I'm heading to Iwa I figure another water type would be helpful." Shino nodded and looked straight ahead.

"I will be off that way; the forest is the largest and thus has the greater probability to have bug types." Shino said as he adjusted his glasses and began walking towards the forest, Naruto nodded and headed towards his own area.

As Naruto walked through the trees he saw a few grass types, Bellsprout and Oddish mostly, running around but didn't want to catch one so he ignored them. As the first announcement that fifteen minutes had passed went out Naruto had come to the pond. "Alright, time to reel in a big one." Dropping to the ground Naruto baited his hook and cast the line. "Here fishy fishy fishy." Naruto called out as he sat patiently on the bank, though after five minutes he started to get bored. _"Come on you stupid water types, bite!"_

The line was tugged and Naruto fought the urge to pull, he waited as he felt it tug again. "Gotcha." Naruto yelled as he jumped up and pulled the pole hard, he then began reeling in the catch. "Come on you son of a.." With a mighty tug Naruto saw a pokémon break the water and land on the ground next to him.

"Karp karp karp." A large redish-orange pokémon with yellow fins and whiskers said as it flopped on the bank. The Magikarp was used to this, it had been caught several times since it was born here months ago and knew what to expect. The human would get mad, possible kick him, and then push him back into the water before trying to catch something else.

"YES I GOT A MAGIKARP!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around in victory, causing the pokémon to look shocked. "Oh wait…" Naruto stopped his celebration and pulled out a Safari Ball, tossing it hard at the pokémon. Magikarp was so stunned by the reaction he didn't even try to fight and in a matter of seconds was caught. "Yes!" Naruto cried again as he went to pick up the pokéball but jumped back as it glowed white and disappeared in a flash. _"Huh I guess they don't want us to use newly caught ones to weaken other possible catches." _Shrugging Naruto looked back at the pond and wondered if he should attempt to catch another pokémon but shook his head, training two water types would be enough for now and he wanted to find out what else might be in the Safari Zone.

Collapsing his fishing pole Naruto looked around and decided to head around the pond before walking deeper into the forest. Again he saw a few bug and grass types but nothing he had an interest in, he was tempted to catch a bug type to trade to Shino but figured the teen would only trade for another bug so nicked that idea.

After searching the area for around thirty minutes Naruto heard odd noises and moved as quietly as possible to see what it was.

"Nido!" Naruto heard as he carefully parted a bush and looked into a small clearing where four pokémon were. He recognized them all; three were small purple pokémon with large ears and barbs sticking out of their bodies while the last was a pale blue with smaller bards and ears.

"_Nidoran's." _Naruto thought as he watched two of the purple males attack the other, while the female stood back and shook with fear.

"Ran!" The single one said as it leapt at the others, both moved to the sides to avoid the attack. As they landed they turned and their horns glowed before both leapt forward and struck the lone male. "Nido!" it cried in pain but leapt back towards the female.

"Ran Nidoran nido." The female cried as it started to move forward but the lone male turned to her.

"Nido nido." It cried and looked back at the two males as they scratched at the ground, preparing to attack.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like what he was seeing, taking a breath he jumped out from behind the bush. "HEYYYY!" All the pokémon became startled and turned to face him, the two males both dashed off into the bushes when they saw it was a human while the female ran behind the injured male as he turned to Naruto.

"Nidoran!" The injured male said through labored breaths as it moved forward, obviously ready to attack Naruto.

"Easy boy, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said as he pulled the pokémon bait out, while it was designed for water types it could be eaten by any pokémon. "Here you need food to heal." Naruto walked forward and dropped the bait on the ground before stepping back and sitting down and pulling out his Pokédex, pointing it at the male first.

**Nidoran**

**The Poison Pin Pokémon**

**Its large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered.**

**Nidoran**

**The Poison Pin Pokémon**

**Small and very docile, it protects itself with its small, poisonous horn when attacked.**

Both pokémon flinched back as his pokédex spoke but soon the female started moving to the food. "Nido." The male said as it jumped in front of the female.

"Ran ran." The female whined as she looked at the food, the male let out a sigh and looked at Naruto then the food. It moved forward and sniffed the food before taking a small bite of the pile, chewing slowly it swallowed then watched Naruto again.

"Nidoran." It finally said and the female looked happy before running over and starting to eat, the male never let his eyes leave Naruto.

The blonde continued to watch with interest as the two eat, at first he thought it was some kind of mating fight but watching the two interact another thought entered his head. "She's your sister." He said causing the Nidoran's to look up. "You were protecting your sister from those others right." Watching the male looked at the female before nodding; Naruto smiled and slowly reached back and pulled out his wallet. "I know how you feel; I have a little sister myself." Opening it Naruto flipped through the few pictures he had until he found the one of Mito sitting on his shoulders, he pulled it out and showed the Nidoran's. "See that's her."

"Nido?" The female said as it moved forward to look at the picture but the male let out a growl and she stopped.

"Oh come on if I wanted to hurt you would I have given you food?" Naruto asked with a chuckle, the male was still weary of him but moved in front of its sister and led them close to Naruto. "You know I would do anything to protect her to." Naruto said to the male as they looked at the photo. "I bet you wish you were strong enough to fight off anything that would harm here." Naruto said as another idea formed in his head.

"Ran!" the male said with a firm nod while the female smiled.

Naruto placed the photo down and scratched his chin. "You know I can help both of you." The Nidoran's gave him confused looks. "See if you let me capture you both I can train you to become strong enough to defeat anyone who might harm your sister."

"Nido." Said the female with an unsure voice, she wanted to get out of this place because the other Nidoran's picked on her a lot but it didn't want to learn to fight like her brother.

"Oh not you." Naruto said quickly but with a smile. "See I need someone to go back home and take care of Mito." The Nidoran's shared a look. "And I can always send you back to see her whenever you want." Naruto informed the male.

"Nidoran nido nido?" The male said to his sister, he liked the idea of her being out of danger while he could get stronger. The female looked at the picture of Mito smiling and back up to Naruto.

"Nidoran." She said with a nod and Naruto smiled before hopping up.

"Awesome!" He said as he pulled out two Safari Balls. "So I'll catch you two and as soon as I'm done here we can send you home to Mito and Kaa-san." Both Nidoran's nodded and Naruto tossed the balls at them, watching them shake just once before they dinged then disappeared in flashes. "Hell yes!" Naruto said as he fist pumped the air. _"Now I have a poison type and if Nidoran wants to become a Nidoking I'll have a ground type that can take and dish out a lot."_

"Trainers have forty-five minutes left to catch pokémon; trainers have forty-five minutes left to catch pokémon." Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard the announcement and sighed, he knew he was pretty far and decided to head back towards the gate.

"Well I only caught three pokémon but Magikarp and Nidoran will be great additions, plus you can't even find Nidoran's in the wild around here." Naruto said to himself as he walked through the brush towards the gate. "I wonder what Shino caught?" Shrugging the blonde continued on his way.

BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Naruto fell to the ground as it shook violently. "The hell was that?" the blonde yelled as he got up and ran through the trees, coming out in the clearing he saw dust rising from the wall. "This isn't good." Naruto said as he ran towards the gate, he didn't know what was going on but he needed his pokémon.

"Collect every pokémon you can!" Naruto turned as he heard a voice yell and saw several men running out from the dust cloud. They all wore black ski mask with grey long sleeve shirts and black and gray camo pants, on each of their chests were black musical notes.

"_Who are these guys?"_ Naruto thought as he sprinted across the clearing, the gate opened and several employee's ran out throwing pokéballs as they did.

"Get everyone inside now!" Naruto heard someone yell as others sprinted towards the now cleared dust cloud which revealed a large hole in the wall. Naruto didn't even listen to what was being yelled as he reached his locker and fumbled with his key to open it and grab his things, stuffing in the fishing pole in. turning around he saw one of the employee's and ran to her.

"Where are the pokémon I caught?" Naruto said as he approached, the woman gave him an odd look and he growled. "In the Safari Zone!"

"We don't have time to deal with you, get out and to safety and we can worry about that later." She yelled at him and turned back to the gate to yell instructions to the people arriving.

"Dammit." Naruto yelled as he ran past her and back out the gate.

"Wait you're going the wrong way." He heard the woman yell but he ignored her and took in the area as he pushed past everyone. Safari Zone personal were fighting the invaders but Naruto noticed a fire starting in the trees off to the side near them.

"There." He said as he ran towards the fire, he didn't know how powerful the invaders where but he could help put out the fire so the stronger trainers could focus on fighting. Running through the clearing Naruto arrived at the tree line and was happy to see the fire wasn't too bad yet. "Kyūryū, Honō come out." Naruto called as he threw the pokéball to release his pokémon.

"Growl?"

"Froakie?"

Both pokémon looked around confused at what was going on. "Guys I don't have time to explain but Kyūryū use **Bubble **on the trees, Honō watch his back okay?" Both pokémon nodded and Kyūryū went to work shooting bubbles at the tree's hoping to keep the flames at bay while Honō started to sniff the air.

"Growlithe!" Naruto turned as Honō barked and saw him pointing with his nose towards the trees.

"What is it Honō?" Naruto asked confused.

"Growl lithe lithe lithe." It barked and pointed into the trees with its nose more, Naruto saw he looked worried.

"Is someone in there?" Naruto asked as he moved next to the puppy pokémon and looked into the trees. "I don't see anyone."

"Growlithe!" Honō barked again before letting out a whine, Naruto could tell he was getting worried.

"Kyūryū!" Naruto turned and called the frog pokémon over, reaching down to pick him up. "Honō lead us boy." The pokémon nodded and started leading its trainer into the trees, Naruto grimaced as he saw more trees on fire then he first thought and soon smoke started to block his view.

"Help!" Naruto stopped when he heard a voice call out but Honō ran straight towards it.

"Where are you!" Naruto called out as he followed his pokémon.

"Here! I'm stuck!" Jumping through a bush Naruto came across a girl about his age trapped under a large branch that was a light on one side. "Please help me."

"Hold on." Naruto said as he put Kyūryū down and moved to the branch, giving it a test lift to check its weight. "I think I can lift it but not much, Honō." The mentioned pokémon moved quickly to Naruto. "When I lift this you grab hold of her shirt and help get her out okay?"

"Growlithe!" Honō said before jumping over the branch and moving to the girl.

"Kyūryū hit that fire with **Bubble**." The Froakie nodded to the command and shot bubbles at the fire while Naruto shrugged off his bag and straddled the tree branch. Letting out a breath he crouched down and lifted with all his might. "Honō now!"

Honō grabbed hold of the girls shirt and pulled when he heard Naruto's command, the girl did her part and pushed with her hands to help the Growlithe. "I'm free!" She said as she saw her feet clear of the branch. Naruto grunted as he dropped the branch and took a few breaths, coughing some from the smoke.

"Are you okay." Naruto asked her as he moved over to inspect her; she had short black hair, with pink eyes and wore a red long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and blue jean shorts.

"I think I twisted my ankle but I can manage." She said as she held out her hand for Naruto to pull her up, nodding the blonde did so and slung her arm over his shoulders.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he picked up his bag. "Honō, Kyūryū lead the way." Both pokémon replied with a positive chirp, Kyūryū hoped onto Honō's back, something they learned they could do on the way to Kusa. Naruto supported the girl as they made their way back towards the gate, Kyūryū occasionally using **Bubble **at the trees.

"Freedom at last." The girl cried as they walked out of the trees into the clearing. "What the hell?" She quickly said as she saw the large hole in the wall and people fighting.

"No idea, let's get you to the gate." Naruto informed her and she didn't argue.

"What have we here?" the teens froze as a man carrying a large bag walked out of the forest a few yards away from them. "Two little kiddies lost in the woods?"

"Growlithe!" Honō barked as he ran in front of Naruto and the injured girl.

"Froakie!" Kyūryū said as he hopped down next to Honō ready to attack.

"Hmm a Growlithe and Froakie, those are rare around here." The man said with a dark chuckle as he pulled out a pokéball. "Let's show them our power Rattata!" he yelled as he opened the pokéball.

"_What is that?"_ Naruto thought as he saw the pokémon, Naruto had seen Rattata's before and this one was extremely different. Its eyes were blood red and it had black lines with squares along it all over its bodies.

"What the hell is wrong with that Rattata?" The girl asked, the man chuckled at them.

"That is one of Team Sound's new Cursed Pokémon." He informed them with a wicked laugh.

"Who's Team Sound?" The girl asked but Naruto grit his teeth, he had heard of them and it was bad news.

"Honō use **Roar**, Kyūryū use **Growl!"** Naruto quickly ordered.

"GROWLITHE!" Honō yelled loudly but the Rattata didn't even flitch.

"Frooo." Kyūryū called out as strong as it could when it saw its friends attack fail.

"Rattata use **Hyper Fang **on the Growlithe." The man said as he pointed towards Honō.

"Honō dodge with **Agility**, Kyūryū hit it with **Lick** then escape with **Double Team**." Naruto ordered quickly as he saw the Rattata's teeth begin to glow.

Honō quickly moved out of the way of the attack and when the Rattata landed in the open space Kyūryū hit it with a like then jumped back, creating copies of its self as it jumped around the Rattata. "Now Honō hit it with **Ember** while Kyūryū has it distracted." Naruto called out.

"Growl!" Honō leapt into the air and shot a fire ball at the purple rat.

"Damn it Rattata use **Quick Attack** to dodge and then brake past that Froakie." The Sound member ordered with anger in his voice. Rattata shook its head before it covered itself in energy and moved out of the way of the fireball and headed straight for Kyūryū.

"Kyūryū jump away and hit it with **Bubble!" **Kyūryū jumped into the air and shot bubbles at the Rattata as it passed underneath it, the rat pokémon squeaked as it was hit. "Honō get it with **Bite**!" Honō was on it in an instant and clamped down hard on the enemy pokémon.

"Ratt!" It yelled in pain before Honō shook his head and tossed it towards its trainer.

"I'm not about to be beat by some punk!" The man yelled in anger, he was new to the organization but if he lost to a kid he would never get promoted. "Rattata **Hyper Beam** that kid!"

"What!" Naruto said in surprise, he knew Rattata's couldn't learn **Hyper Beam** but the small pokémon was charging it up as he spoke.

On instinct Naruto pushed the girl he had saved away before turning to jump the other way. "Honō, Kyūryū dodge!"

"RATTA!" the cursed pokémon screamed as it shot the powerful beam at Naruto, though the force of the attack caused it to slide back. Naruto barely dodged the attack itself but the blast threw him into a tree head first. Naruto heard shouting as the world faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto suddenly bolted upright and looked around he was no longer in the Safari Zone but what looked like a hospital. "You're awake, good." Naruto turned to see a familiar figure in a chair reading a book. "I was worried you wouldn't wake and I would have to inform Kushina-sama."

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked at Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was pale like Sasuke but had long black hair he pulled back into a ponytail; he wore a black suit with a red tie and a tie pin with the Uchiha clan crest on it.

"We had word Team Sound was planning something at the Safari Zone and I have been standing by on your fathers orders." Itachi informed him and Naruto suddenly went pale.

"Oh shit you didn't tell Tou-san I'm here did you? Or worse Kaa-san." Suddenly fear gripped the blonde's heart. "Or Baa-chan." He whispered out and started looking around for any sign of Tsunade.

"You think I want that wrath brought down upon me?" Itachi asked in a dead pan. "No I will leave that to you." Naruto groaned and dropped back onto the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked after a minute of silence.

"Two days, Shino-san has been taken home." Itachi informed him. "He was not injured but was somewhat shaken up by the experience." Naruto nodded in understanding, Shino wasn't a fighter and was only a trainer to gain some experience before taking over the clan from his father.

"My pokémon!" Naruto suddenly said and moved to jump out of the bed but Itachi was quicker and held him down.

"Easy now, I collected them." Itachi went over to his chair and pulled up Naruto's backpack. "I arrived in time to see you barely dodge the **Hyper Beam**, your pokémon were rather protective but when I mentioned you parents your Froakie let me bring you here." Itachi handed Naruto the backpack. "I also assumed you had caught a few pokémon in the Safari Zone and checked, I put them in the regular pokéballs I hope that is fine."

"Yea." Naruto said with a sigh of relief, he was worried he had broken his promise to the Nidoran's. Pulling them out he saw a sticker of the male and female symbol on two pokéballs while another had a teardrop. "This Magikarp?" Naruto asked as he held up the teardrop stickered ball.

"Yes, I am surprised you caught one." Itachi said with a nod.

"Why? Magikarp's become one of the most powerful pokémon out there?" Naruto said with a grin, Itachi let out a chuckle.

"Yes they do though it takes an extremely dutiful trainer to do that." Itachi replied, he knew many trainers had tried what Naruto was going to try but almost all lost hope or patience before the pokémon evolved.

"Psh, nothing worth doing is quick." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "So what was up with that attack?"

Itachi let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, not sure what he could tell Naruto. "Do you know about Team Sound?" Itachi guessed he did but wanted to be sure.

"Ya, Jiji and Tou-san would discuss them occasionally at home and I overheard some." Naruto said with a nod, though he didn't know much just that they stole pokémon in large quantities. "That guy mentioned something about Cursed Pokémon and his Rattata could use Hyper Beam."

Itachi nodded. "Team Sound is a group that are trying to create the strongest pokémon in the world through genetic experiments. They are somehow creating pokémon that can learn attacks they shouldn't be able to." The older Uchiha sighed and stood from his seat. "I must be on my way and report to Minato-sama about the attack, I will let him know you are fine but please call your Mother." Naruto gulped but nodded his head as Itachi waved goodbye and headed out the door. Naruto sighed and took up Kyūryū's and Honō's pokéballs.

"Come out guys." Naruto said as he released his friends, after they formed the duo launched themselves at the blonde.

"Growl!" "Fro!" both called out as the licked him, causing the blonde to start to laugh.

"Cut it out, come on stop." Naruto said between laughs, after a few seconds he was able to push them off enough to sit up again. "It's good to see you guys too, I'm glad you're okay." Naruto said as he petted both of them.

"You're awake?" the trio all looked at the door to see the girl from the Safari Zone in the doorway holding a grocery bag.

"Ya just woke up." Naruto said with a nod. "How's your ankle?" He asked as he looked down to see it was wrapped.

"Fine, just a slight sprain." She said as she walked in but Naruto saw she favored her good foot. "Doctors said it probably seemed worse because I was scared and in shock from almost dying." She said with a shrug before smiling at Naruto. "I never did than you by the way."

"It was nothing, honestly Honō is the one who heard you." Naruto said as he patted the Growlithe, who puffed up his chest from the praise. "He's the one you should thank."

"Well Uchiha-san said you like ramen so ive been bringing some by every day in case you woke up." She said as she held up the bag, faster than any of them saw Naruto was in front of her grabbing the bag.

"Thank you!" He said before pulling out a container and opening it, taking a big whiff of the food. "Mmmmmm..ramen, the food of Arceus." Naruto proceeded to inhale the food, causing the girl to stare at him wide eyed.

"Holy crap he wasn't kidding." She said slightly amused. "By the way how do you know Itachi Uchiha of the Elite Four?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto said as he looked up, he quickly swallowed his mouthful to answer her question. "Family friend." He replied before starting to eat the second helping in the bag.

"So you're from Konoha and that was mine by the way." Naruto froze mid bite and looked over at her. "Go ahead, it's the least I could do." Naruto smiled before quickly finishing the meal. "You're Naruto Namikaze aren't you?"

"Yea." Naruto said as he finished the ramen. "How did you know?" He wasn't unaware his family was famous and people recognized him all the time.

"Names Kurotsuchi Ishi." She said as she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Naruto stared at her for a second. "Ishi as in Ōnoki Ishi, Iwa Gym Leader and Kitsuchi Ishi, world class Trainer and master of Rock Type Pokémon?" Seeing her nod Naruto wondered how weird the world could be. "Soooooo…..your dad hates my dad and I just saved your life….do we have more ramen?"

Kurotsuchi chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry I didn't think you needed that much and I wouldn't say Tou-san hates your father, just strongly dislikes him." Naruto shrugged he was used to people hating his father, not because he was a bad person but the fact to become champion he had to beat a lot of trainers and crush a lot of dreams. _"Something I'm going to have to do."_ Naruto thought before looking back at Kurotsuchi.

"Anyway, I think it's high time I get out of here." Naruto said as he gathered his things, even growing up with a doctor for a Grandmother he was uncomfortable with hospitals and didn't like being in them. "Why are you still in town, was it just to wait for me to wake up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well that and the doctors said I had to take it easy." She said as she held up her leg. "I was told to wait to head home until it was healed since I'm on my own."

Naruto sat there for a minute thinking. _"Well Shino is gone and I'm heading that way."_ He thought before turning to Kurotsuchi._ "Of course I don't really know her."_

"What?" She asked as she saw Naruto staring at her.

"Well I was actually heading to Iwa and thought if you wanted you could tag along." Naruto replied rather timidly, though he wasn't sure why. "I mean that way you won't have to worry about accidently hurting yourself again."

Kurotsuchi blinked in surprise but smiled. "I would like that." She wouldn't admit it but after the incident she was a little nervous about traveling alone.

"So where we heading Hero?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname but sighed and turned to the door.

"My doom most likely." Naruto muttered, Kurotsuchi gave him a confused look as he returned Honō and Kyūryū to their pokéballs. The pink-eyed girl shrugged and followed after the blonde, noting he was avoiding the nurses and doctors rather well.

"_It's like he's had training just to avoid them." _Kurotsuchi wondered as she saw Naruto duck into a room just as a few nurses walked around the corner and then past him. Soon enough they were out of the hospital and heading to the poke center. "I figured Itachi-san would have had your pokémon healed." Kurotsuchi asked confused.

"He did." Naruto replied over his shoulder. "I need to send a pokémon home and talk to my Kaa-san, like I was supposed to three days ago." Naruto muttered the last part but Kurotsuchi still heard him and cracked a smile. She followed him over to the vid-phones and watched as he took a breath before dialing a number, she assumed his house number.

"Namikaze residence." Kushina said as she appeared on the screen. "Naruto!" She cried happily. "Did you just get to Kusa? Thank Arceus, I thought you would get caught up in everything that happened there." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and turned his head to avoid eye contact. Kushina noticed this and narrowed her eyes. "Naruto." Her tone was firm and Naruto let out a sigh.

"Well you see…" Naruto began his story, telling his mother about everything about the incident. After he finished he looked at the screen and saw Kushina looking at him with a blank face, which made him more nervous.

"I'm not happy with you." The redhead stated. "However, it seems you were at least smart enough to avoid fighting until you had to." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Is the girl alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Kurotsuchi had been listening quietly but moved into view.

"Oh, hello." Kushina blinked in surprise. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a slight sprain that I need to be watchful of." Kurotsuchi replied, Kushina gave her a small smile and nod then turned to Naruto.

"So other than that how has your journey been?" Naruto smiled and pulled up his filled pokéballs.

"Great! I caught Honō, a Growlithe, a few hours after leaving then in the Safari Zone I got two Nidoran's, one female and one male." Naruto said with a smile. "Oh and is Mito home?"

Kushina smiled at how happy Naruto was and a bit surprised by the pokémon he had already. "She's outside swimming with Vaporeon why?"

"I made a promise and it kind of involved her, well more you but with her help." Naruto explained vaguely, Kushina cocked and Eyebrow but nodded.

"Mito! Your brother wants to talk to you!" Kushina yelled off to the side, Naruto and Kurotsuchi heard a cheerful squeal before a door slamming. Seconds later Mito was standing on a chair Kushina pulled up for her, her hair soaking wet.

"Hi Oni-chan, how are you? Have you caught a lot of pokémon yet? What are they? When are you coming home so I can see them?" Naruto chuckled as Mito speed through the questions, never giving him a chance to answer.

"Slow down Mito-chan." The little redhead blushed with embarrassment; Naruto reached down and pulled out the two Nidoran's pokéballs.

"Nidoran?" Both said as they were released and looked around the area.

"Hey, sorry it took so long but it's time to make good on my promise." Naruto said as he reached down and picked up the female first followed by her brother so Mito and Kushina could see both.

"Cool!" Mito said as she moved closer to the screen thinking she could see the pokémon better.

"Now Mito I have something very important to ask you." Naruto started to say, Mito moved back in surprise but paid attention to Naruto. "See Nidoran here." Naruto patted the female. "Doesn't want to train and fight like her brother but also didn't want to be separated. I was hoping you would take care of her for me while me and her brother travel and occasionally I would send him back to see her." Naruto smiled as he saw his sisters eyes light up. "Can you take care of her for me if I send her?"

"YES!" Mito yelled as she jumped with joy. "I can take extra good care of her, will have so much fun, we can go swimming and play at the park. You can even meet Hanabi-chan." Mito said as she smiled to the female Nidoran. "Even though she acts like she has a stick up her butt sometimes.."

"Mito!" Kushina yelled.

"..She's really cool." Mito sighed ignoring her mother. "And I can take you on walks and maybe even sneak you into school so you don't have to sit around all day by yourself." Naruto chuckled as Kushina let out a sigh, the Nidoran's were staring with wide eyes at the excited girl and the Female seemed happy someone was wanting her to be her friend. "So will you come stay with me?" Mito asked with a big smile.

"Do!" The female replied with a big smile, causing Mito to cheer and jump in her chair.

"So I'll send her over Kaa-san." Naruto said loudly over his sister, Kushina just nodded instead of trying to reply. Looking down Naruto placed the pokémon of his lap and onto the floor. "Alright, I know it's hard but time to say goodbye for now."

The two Nidoran's nodded and the female jumped forward to nuzzle her brother. "Nidoran." She said softly while the male smiled.

"Nido." He said with a firm nod before backing up, Naruto took his queue and returned her to her ball.

"Alright Kaa-san, I'm sending her over." Naruto said as he placed the ball into the transport slot and punched the button. Since his Father was the Champion and his Mother a famous coordinator they were allowed to have a transport option on their phones.

"Got her." Kushina said with a smile as she held up the pokéball.

"Let her out, let her out, let her out!" Mito said as she jumped up, attempting to grab the pokéball.

"I'll talk to you later Kaa-san, I think you have your hands full." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Bye Sweetie, love you." Kushina said with a smile before ending the connection.

Kurotsuchi smiled as she watched the whole event unfold, while somewhat surprised by Naruto's actions with the Nidoran's she realized she shouldn't have been. After all, anyone willing to go into a forest fire to save someone they didn't know couldn't be a bad person. "So what's the plan?"

"Well.." Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle as he returned Nidoran. "My plan was to travel and train on the way to get the Mountain Badge. Hopefully find a grass type to help." He wondered what she would say about that.

"Good, plan." The pink-eyed girl replied as she tapped her chin. "Route 33 would take more time but you would see more wild pokémon that way." Naruto looked surprised at her.

"Wait your okay with me going to fight your Grandfather?" Kurotsuchi looked at him confused.

"Duh, he's a Gym Leader that's his job." Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled embarrassed he had forgotten that fact.

"Well that sounds good." Naruto said as he recovered. "Shall we." Nodding Kurotsuchi took the lead and headed out the door for Route 33.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's Team-**

Kyūryū- Froakie (Male)

Honō- Growlithe (Male)

Magikarp (Male)

Nidoran (Male)


	4. Route 33

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Attacks"**

"**Pokedex"**

**DragonKing19:** Naruto will eventually catch a dragon type may be a bit but he will.

**Stormrune:**I choose a Magikarp because I feel it actually resembles Naruto the best, both were thought to be useless and no one liked them but both had the potential to become great. I will work better on the descriptions to paint a better picture.

**Shadespace: **Thanks for the advice and comments, im not sure about Danzo yet so will see. Orochimaru's history will be reviled later on.

**guest:** Naruto will catch some female pokemon i promise.

**Thanks for all the positive reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Naruto.**

Naruto stood looking at the giant map at the start of Route 33; it was a large forested area with a snake like trail cut through it and into the mountains. Rivers were on both sides of it and a few streams broke off into the trail and created small ponds and one large lake. Kurotsuchi stood behind him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "What are we doing?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm looking at a map and figuring out the best place to train and find some wild pokémon." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder. "You're tapping your foot in annoyance."

The girl rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Can't we just take the trail and stop when we find a good spot?"

"No." Naruto said with a shake of his head and pointed at the map. "See pokémon avoid the trails unless they want to and usually the strong ones avoid humans. Plus I need a lake or stream to train my water types so I'm figuring the best spot is here." He tapped a spot on the map just off the highlighted trail. "That lake isn't too big but enough pokémon should drink from it or hangout there."

Kurotsuchi cocked an eyebrow, she was a little impressed with his clever display. "Sounds good to me." She said as she adjusted her backpack and started walking up the trail.

"So why were you in the Safari Zone?" Naruto asked as he caught up to her, he figured if they were going to travel together he might as well get to know her some. "I assumed you were a Rock Type trainer and didn't think there were any in the Safari Zone."

"First just because I'm related to Rock Type Trainers you shouldn't assume I am one." Naruto looked sheepish at her words. "Jiji heard there were a few Sudowoodo in the Safari Zone and asked me to go catch him one." She let out a sigh. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to find one."

"Well do you want to go back and try again?" Naruto asked as he stopped and looked back towards Kusa.

"Seriously?" Kurotsuchi asked as she gave him a confused look. "Remember crazy terrorist guys, giant hole in the wall?"

"…and?" Naruto said with a shrug, Kurotsuchi sweat dropped.

"They closed the Safari Zone down for repairs." She answered with a sigh.

"Oooohhh." Naruto said finally understanding. "Well hope your Gramps won't be to upset."

The pink-eyed girl shrugged and started walking again. "Don't give a crap, if he wanted one so bad he should have gotten off his lazy ass and gone." Naruto chuckled and did a quick jog to catch up with her.

"So do you specialize in any type or going with a variation team?" Naruto asked to get back to his original questions.

"I only have one pokémon right now." She said as she unclipped her pokéball and held it up. "What about you?"

"Well with not counting the Nidoran I sent to my sister I have four." Naruto said with a grin. "I'm going for a variety team, that way no one can plan to beat me easily."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she placed her pokéball back on its clip. "Good plan but that means you have a lot more work in training them."

"Nothing that's worth doing is easy." Naruto replied with a grin.

"True." Kurotsuchi said with a nod of her head. "So I've seen your Growlithe, Froakie and Nidoran but what's your fourth?"

Naruto's grin increased. "A Magikarp."

Kurotsuchi stopped and blinked at Naruto. "You're serious?" Naruto nodded. "Why would you waste your time on a Magikarp?"

"Because having a Gyarados will be a huge asset in the future." Naruto replied seriously. "They can travel great distances without rest and are large enough I can ride him. Plus there powerhouses."

"But only like one in every hundred ever evolve into Gyarados." Kurotsuchi stated, still perplexed by Naruto's idea.

"One in every two hundred actually." Naruto replied as he started walking again. "And that's really just facts about wild ones, I'm sure I'll be able to do it."

"You're insane." She said with a shake of her head. "I'm traveling with an insane person."

"I'll bet you I can do it." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Oh ya?" Kurotsuchi replied with a smirk of her own. "And what will we be wagering?" Naruto shrugged and she let out a hum while she thought. "I know." She said with a snap of her fingers. "If you can't you have to pay for my meals for a week."

"And if I win you have to pay me and Mito's ramen bill for a week." Naruto replied casually, Kurotsuchi thought about it even if Naruto could eat six bowls, which she figured was a lot for someone his size, and his sister ate around two it would still be cheaper than her meals.

"Deal." She said as she stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Namikaze Residence, Konoha xxxxxxxxxx

Kushina watched from the couch as Mito and Naruto's Nidoran, now named Ōjo, colored and watched TV. The two had been inseparable since Naruto had sent Ōjo to them, Kushina was happy as it was making Mito act more responsible. Suddenly Mito stopped coloring and sat up, looking out the window. "What is it sweetie?" Kushina asked as she closed her book.

The little red-head starred at the window for a second before she answered. "I think something amazing just happened Kaa-san." Kushina raised an eye-brow in confusion but before she could ask Mito to explain the phone rang.

Kushina got up as Mito went back to coloring, picking up Minato's face came on the screen. "Hey Ku-chan, I was thinking of picking up ramen for dinner that okay?"

"RAMEN!" Mito yelled as she appeared in front of the phone. "I want twelve bowls Tou-san." Minato chuckled as Kushina let out a sigh.

"Ni?" Ōjo said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh and three bowls for Ōjo-chan." Mito responded as she realized her friend was there, ramen was very distracting to a Namikaze after all.

"So the usual for Mito." Minato said as he wrote down the order. "Ku-chan?"

"Twenty is fine for me." Kushina answered with a smile. "Tell Teuchi-san I said hello."

"Will do." Minato replied with a nod. "He's going to be sad we won't be ordering the usual twenty five for Naruto."

"Oh poor him." Kushina responded with a smirk as she cut the connection, he mind now focused on dinner and not on the strange behavior of her daughter moments ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Route 33, Kusa xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This looks like a good spot." Kurotsuchi said as she and Naruto walked into a decent sized clearing just off the lake. They had been traveling on the trail for two hours before they cut into the woods and made their way towards the small lake.

"I agree." Naruto said with a nod as he dropped his backpack and pulled out his pokéballs. "Come on out guys!" He called out as he tossed three towards the ground and one to the lake.

"Growlithe!"

"Fro!"

"Ran!"

"Karp?"

All of the pokémon appeared, though only Magikarp looked around confused. Honō and Kyūryū both jumped at Naruto, knocking him down, and proceeded to lick him. "Agh! Down guys geez." Naruto said through laughter as he pushed off the pokémon. Nidoran and Magikarp watched from the sidelines along with Kurotsuchi, who was giggling at the scene. "Honō, Kyūryū these are our new friends Magikarp and Nidoran." Naruto said as he pointed to the new pokémon.

Honō and Kyūryū both turned around and studied there new companions, Nidoran raised himself up to give off his best impression of strength. Magikarp simply stared at them all from the water, still trying to wrap his head around the fact someone was excited at catching him. Honō walked over to Nidoran, who watched him carefully, and started to sniff him.

"Growlithe!" Honō barked before licking Nidoran and running over to the water, were he paused and whimpered at it while looking at Magikarp.

"Fro!" Kyuryu said as he leapt into the water and began swimming around Magikarp.

"Karp?" Magikarp said as the frog pokémon happily swam around him.

"They seem to be getting along." Kurotsuchi said as she walked over to Naruto and helped him off the ground.

"Yep." Naruto said with a large smile as he brushed off his pants and reached into his backpack for his pokédex. "Now let's see what I have to work with." The blonde walked over to the water and aimed at Nidoran first. "Lets see Level 9, so in the same range as Kyūryū and Honō that's good, knows **Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick** and has the ability **Poison Point.**"

"Pretty good move list for him." Kurotsuchi said from Naruto's side, Nidoran seemed to smirk at the comment.

"Nido!" He said with a nod.

"Alright don't get a big head Nidoran." Naruto said with a chuckle as he turned to Magikarp.

**Magikarp the Fish Pokémon**

**In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today.**

**This Magikarp is Male and registered to Naruto Namikaze of Konoha.**

Magikarp seemed to deflate at its description. "What the hell!" Everyone jumped at Naruto's shout. "Who the hell allowed them to say such things about a pokémon!"

"Naruto, chill out." Kurotsuchi said, she was surprised at how upset he was.

"No, this is ridiculous." Naruto snapped his pokédex shut. "First thing were doing when we get back to a pokécenter is calling my father, like hell I'm letting this slide."

"Magikarp?" Naruto stopped and looked over at the water; Magikarp was watching him and had a sad look in his eyes. Naruto dropped his gear and pulled his shoes off, rolled up his pants and walked into the water, squatting down in front of Magikarp.

"I know everyone thinks you might not be that great but I know you have the potential to become great." Naruto said with a smile. "Will it be easy, no, we will have to work hard and you might lose some battles but I'll always be there to help you learn from them."

"Froakie!"

"Lithe!"

"Nidoran!"

Magikarp looked past Naruto to see the other pokémon all smiling at him. "So what do you say Magikarp." The fish pokémon turned back to Naruto. "If you don't want to train I will free you or even transfer you to my house where you can swim around all day." Naruto then pointed to the others. "Or you can stay with us and train to become the best."

Magikarp floated in place starring up at Naruto for what seemed like minutes, he was trying to wrap his head around what was happening. Did he want to become strong? Of course he did. Did he hope to evolve? What Magikarp didn't, but he never in his wildest dreams thought he would find a trainer wanting to train him. Not only that but Magikarp noticed Naruto didn't once mention wanting a Gyarados just to train him. "Magi!"

"Waaaah!" Naruto yelled as Magikarp leapt out of the water and talked him into it. Magikarp began swimming around Naruto happily as the trainer chuckled. "Welcome aboard buddy." The other pokémon cheered from the shore, Kyūryū jumped back into the water and swam around with Magikarp as Naruto got out of the water.

"_I think I'm going to be losing that bet." _Kurotsuchi thought to herself as she watched the scene. She was finding herself more and more surprised by the blonde.

"Okay guys fun time is over." Naruto called out as he got out of the lake. "Honō you take Nidoran and do as many laps around the lake as you two can."

"Growl." Honō replied with a nod and looked to Nidoran, who nodded to him, the two then took off and began there exercise.

"Kyūryū I want you to swim around the lake with Magikarp as many times as you two can alright." Naruto ordered his water types.

"Kie!" The frog pokémon said as he nudged Magikarp and the two began to swim.

"And I'm going to change into dry clothes." Naruto mumbled as he walked towards his bag and pulled off his jacket and shirt.

Kurotsuchi blushed as she watched the now shirtless blonde; he wasn't ripped but had almost no fat on him and was well toned. "I think I'll go look for some food while you train okay." The pink-eyed girl said as she quickly turned so Naruto wouldn't see her blushing.

"You going to be okay by yourself?" Naruto asked as he rummaged through his gear for fresh clothes.

Kurotsuchi pulled her pokéball of her belt and tossed it. "Come on out Kakōgan" Naruto watched as the light took the shape of a small quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor, six openings were on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back.

"Aron!" The small pokémon called out as it scurried back to Kurotsuchi and nuzzled her leg.

"Hello girl." Kurotsuchi said as she picked up her pokémon and turned her to face Naruto. "Kakōgan say hello to Naruto, were going to be traveling with him for a bit."

The small pokémon looked at Naruto for a few seconds, the blonde could tell he was being inspected. "Aron." She said with a nod, seeming to say she was okay with the plan.

"Hello Kakōgan." Naruto replied with a chuckle and pulled out his pokédex.

**Aron the Iron Armor Pokémon**

**This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails.**

**This Aron is Female and is registered to Kurotsuchi Ishi of Iwa.**

"Wait I thought you said you didn't train rock type pokémon?" Naruto shot her a confused look as he read over Aron's information.

"I never said that." Kurotsuchi responded with a smirk as she turned and walked towards the forest. "I just said you shouldn't assume I train them just because I am from a family of Rock Type trainers."

"But..you…and.." Naruto started to say then just sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Just be careful alright?"

"Will do!" Kurotsuchi called back with a wave of her hand. Naruto watched her go and then quickly changed into dry clothes, hanging his wet ones up to dry out, before pulling out his notebook and beginning to think up training schedules for his pokémon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep up that flame Honō!" Naruto called out to his Growlithe, after they had all rested from there run he divide them up and began working on their attacks. "If you can learn to use fire while biting will be able to do **Fire Fang**."

"Gro!" Honō barked as he brought fire up to his mouth but didn't spit it out and attacked a stick, snapping it in half with the attack.

Naruto nodded as he turned and looked around the field, Nidoran was head butting a tree not only to toughen himself but to learn to use his poison for **Poison Sting**. He had Kyūryū running and attacking to learn **Quick Attack**, Naruto wanted to focus on the none Water Type moves to fight the local Grass Types. Finally he had Magikarp still swimming to strengthen his muscles for when he might battle.

"How's it going?" Naruto turned around and saw Kurotsuchi walking back into the clearing with her Aron and holding a plastic bag.

"Good, where did you find a Poké Mart at around here?" Naruto asked as she walked over.

"Keep an extra bag in my pack for collecting food." Kurotsuchi answered as she sat down and leaned against a tree. "Found some berry's for dinner."

"Alright guys let's take a break!" Naruto yelled out, all his pokémon stopped there drills and ran over to the teen except for Magikarp who couldn't get on land. Naruto walked over to the bag and dug inside, noting what berry's they now had and found a couple Leppa berry's. "Here you go Magikarp." Naruto said as he tossed a few into the water for his pokémon.

"Karp karp karp!" Magikarp cried as he swam and gulped up the berry's.

"Okay dig in guys!" Naruto said as he started dividing up berry's for all the pokémon and then him and Kurotsuchi. "So did you have any trouble?"

"No, saw a couple Oddish, Rattata and Petilil but they ran off when they heard me." Kurotsuchi replied before biting into a berry. "So did you make any progress in training?"

"Well I think they all have almost got another move down, should have them by tonight." Naruto answered as he looked at all his pokémon. "Then I'm going to have them battle each other for a bit to get some experience using the moves before finding some wild pokémon to battle."

"Good plan, say what level are all of them." Kurotsuchi waved to all the pokémon.

"Kyūryū is level 9, Honō 10, Nidoran level 9." Naruto then smirked. "And Magikarp is level 15."

Kurotsuchi choked on her food. "Are you serious?" Naruto nodded, never losing his smirk. "What the hell?"

"I can taste the ramen already." Naruto said with a faraway look in his eye. "So what's your Grandfather like?"

"You mean what his fighting style is like don't you?" Kurotsuchi shot back with a grin; Naruto looked sheepish but the dark haired girl waved him off. "It's cool; it's fun to watch the old man lose." Naruto sweat dropped. "Anyway Jiji is a stereotype, he focuses on defense and lets his opponents wear themselves out then finishes them off."

Naruto nodded along and mentally started thinking about the training again. "Alright, I already was working on Kyūryū's speed and endurance so that's a plus, got to work on his power next. What level are his pokémon?"

"Depends on who he's fighting." Kurotsuchi answered with a shrug.

"What?" Naruto responded with a confused look.

"Oh right your family aren't Gym Leaders." Kurotsuchi said as she realized why he was confused. "See your Grandfather and Father are supposed to always be the best of the best, always using their best pokémon to battle. But Gym Leaders need to allow people to beat them, so they have to have pokémon of various levels so they can fight any challenger."

"Oh, yea that makes sense." Naruto said with a nod. "I mean there's no way to know when in a journey someone would come to him."

"Exactly." Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "So anyway all the Gym Leaders do this but they can also choose how low they will start." Kurotsuchi explained. "Jiji never fights with a pokémon under level ten."

"Wait how do they know my pokémon levels?" Naruto asked as he thought over the information.

"Your pokédex." Kurotsuchi replied as she grabbed another berry. "When you register to challenge it logs the levels of your pokémon, that way the leaders don't know what you'll use but have an idea of their levels."

"So if I have one at 15 and the rest at ten what would they do?" Naruto was interested in the whole system and wondered why they didn't teach it in the academy.

"Well Jiji would get his best pokémon near level fifteen and the rest would be between." Kurotsuchi said after a second of thought.

"Growlithe." Naruto turned as Honō nudged his side.

"What's up boy?" Naruto asked, Honō turned and looked to the area he had been training in. "Oh you want to go back to training?"

"Growl." Honō replied with a nod.

"Alright go ahead, I'll watch form here." Honō nodded and ran back to his training area. "Do you two want to go as well?" Naruto asked Nidoran and Kyūryū, who both replied with nods. "Go on then." Naruto chuckled as the pokémon all ran happily to train more. "So how many pokémon does your grandpa use."

"Depends on how many challengers he's had that day, usually three." Kurotsuchi answered. "Any more questions?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "That all helps, so does Kakōgan want to train to?"

Kurotsuchi looked down and rubbed her pokémon's back, getting a happy purr. "Maybe a battle tomorrow, I'm honestly not much of a trainer and have either Tou-san or Jiji train her."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well how are you going to become a better trainer?"

Kurotsuchi shrugged. "Not really sure I want to be a trainer; I only went to the academy so I could keep Kakōgan."

"Oh well alright." Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that so he started to eat again. The duo fell into an awkward silence while they ate, though Kurotsuchi wasn't sure why she was suddenly self-conscious about her life choices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto suddenly missed the days when he just worried about his sister waking him up in the morning. Now he had three pokémon jumping on him as the sun peaked through the trees. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." Naruto groaned out as he pushed his pokémon off. "Come on, I'll make breakfast." He said as he grabbed Magikarp's pokéball so he could release him.

Naruto then threw on his clothes and unzipped the tent; he stretched as he walked outside and looked around. A few Rattata looked up from there grazing and dashed off into the trees as they saw Naruto. The blonde chuckled and walked over to the grey tent Kurotsuchi was in and scratched at the tent.

"Hey Kurotsuchi you up?" Naruto said, though he didn't want to talk to loud in case she was still asleep.

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied, he voice was thicker and Naruto could tell she had just woken up. Naruto chuckled and walked around the edge of the clearing, picking up some sticks and kindling, before stacking them in the pit he dug for a fire the night before.

"Honō, come here boy." Naruto called out to his Growlithe, who came running over. "Lite this for me?" He asked pointing to the fire.

"Growlithe." Honō responded before firing off an **Ember** and lighting the wood. Naruto scratched the pokémon's ear and sent him off to the others as he started cooking breakfast.

Eventually Kurosutchi came out of her tent, still looking tired but ready for the day. "Smells good." She said with a smile as she plopped down near the fire.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he started moving some of the food onto some plates. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough." Kurotsuchi answered as she quickly snatched up one of the plates. "Didn't bring my good sleeping bag because I thought it would be a quick trip."

Naruto hummed in thought as he filling the plates. "Come and get it guys." The pokémon quickly ran over and started eating there food, while Naruto grabbed one of the remaining plates and took it to the lake for Magikarp.

"So what's the plan for today, more training?" Kurotsuchi asked, though she was enjoying the food to much to look up at the blonde.

"Nah today I'm going to head back to the trail and try to get a couple battles in." Naruto informed her as he picked up his own plate. "I made a plate for Kakōgan to by the way."

Kurotsuchi looked up and smiled at the plate before pulling out Kakōgan's ball and releasing the Steel Rock Type pokémon, who cheered with glee at the food before she dug in. The teens chuckled at Kakōgan before going back to eating, Kyūryū though hopped over to Kakōgan and eat next to her, trying to be friendly.

"You cooked so I'll clean." Kurotsuchi said after they had all finished their food. Naruto wasn't about to argue and headed over towards the lake, his pokémon all right behind him.

"See I told you I smelled something!" Naruto and Kurotsuchi looked up to see a group of four teens, three girls and one guy walking into the clearing. The girl who spoke had short brown hair and was wearing a loose fitting short sleeve green shirt and khaki capris.

The other two girls were twins with dark blonde hair that flowed past their shoulders, one girl had a blue streak on the right side of her hair while the other had a red. Both wore white short-sleeve shirts with pokéballs on the front and dark blue jeans.

The boy had short brown hair that he had spiked up in the front and wore a light blue track jacket with a white undershirt and dark blue jeans like the twin girls. "Yea, yea you were right Rin."

Rin gave her friends a triumphant smirk and the turned and waved to Naruto and Kurotsuchi. "Hi."

Naruto looked over to Kurotsuchi, who shrugged, then back to the newcomers. "Hey." He gave a small wave.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" The guy asked before spotting Naruto's pokémon. "Whoa is that a Growlithe? And a Nidoran!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as the teens all pulled out Pokédex and scanned his pokémon. He also wondered if that was how he got when he saw new pokémon.

"So cool." Rin said in awe. "Wait Namikaze?" Naruto froze in his place as the teens looked up. Suddenly the boy was in front of Naruto, grabbing his hands.

"Are you related to Minato Namikaze, the Elemental Region Champion?!" The boy asked in an excited voice, Naruto nodded and the boy jumped back. "Battle me!"

"Okay." Naruto replied with a shrug as he started walking back towards Kurotsuchi, putting more space between him and the boy. "What's your name?"

"Kyoji Sako." He answered as he pulled out a pokéball and enlarged it. "I only have two pokémon so will two vs two work?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto looked over to Kurotsuchi. "Can you act as the referee for us?"

"Sure." The dark haired girl answered as she jumped up.

"Wait how do I know she's going to call it fair?" The blue streaked twin asked as the girls moved towards Kyoji.

"Ya." Her twin replied with the same tone.

"First off, if she doesn't one of you would so it's no different." Naruto pointed out, making the twins blush from embarrassment. "And just so you know we've only known each other for a few days so I doubt she's going to be unfair."

"Plus." Kurotsuchi cut in, a bit annoyed at the teens. "I'm the grand-daughter of Gym Leader Ōnoki Ishi, so I won't be embarrassing him by being unfair." The stamen caused the group to gasp and the twins shuffled on their feet to avoid the pink eyed gaze.

"Now that we have that cleared up." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Let's do this."

"Right, this will be a two vs two battle." Kurosutchi called out. "Kyoji Sako vs Naruto Namikaze, trainers ready?" Both boys nodded. "Begin."

"Kyuryu you're up!" Naruto called out, the Froakie croaked happily and jumped forward.

"Come on out Pansage!" Kyoji called out, he released a simian like, green-and-cream pokémon. It had oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. "Ha I have the advantage here." Kyoji said with a smirk.

Naruto grinned back, earning a confused look form Kyoji. The blonde was happy to put Kyuryu against the Pansage so he could toughen up better. "Will see, Kyūryū use **Double Team** followed by **Lick**!"

"Fro." Kyūryū called out as he created images of himself and hopped towards his opponent, shooting his tongue out when he got close.

"Dodge Pansage and responded with **Vine Whip**!" Kyoji ordered, his pokémon nodded and jumped back from Kyūryū as two vines appeared from him and speed towards the frog pokémon. Fortunately for Naruto they hit the images of his Froakie and Kyūryū had enough sense to jump back.

"Use **Growl**." Naruto called out to his pokémon.

"Froakie." Kyūryū growled out with power, sending a shiver up the Pansage's body.

"Use **Leer **and then move in attacking with **Vine Whip**." Kyoji ordered out.

Pansage's eyes glowed and caused Kyūryū to flinch in fear for a second, and in that second hit the frog pokémon with its vines.

"Shit, Kyūryū you okay?" Naruto asked his pokémon as it shook its head to clear it.

"Kie!" The blue pokémon cried before narrowing its eyes at Pansage.

"Alright buddy hit it with **Quick Attack**." Kyūryū followed its trainers order and quickly hit the Pansage, who was too close to dodge and flew back form the hit.

"Pansage!" Kyoji called out in worry but let out a breath as Pansage got up, albeit a little shaky. "Hit him with **Scratch **and then **Lick**."

"Kyūryū confuse it with **Double Team **and then hit him with **Pound**!" Naruto ordered out to counter Kyoji.

Pansage moved as fast as it could but stopped when it saw the multiple Froakies moving around it. It spun around trying to figure out which one was the real but was hit from behind before it could. "Pan!" It called out as it hit the ground.

"Pansage get up!" Kyoji called out, his pokémon tried it's best to but was hurt.

"Kyūryū hit him with **Lick**." Naruto called out wanting to finish this fight.

"Froakie!" Kyūryū said before hitting the Pansage with its tongue, making the simian pokémon cry out again. Kyūryū jumped back and watched the other pokémon, waiting to see if it would get up.

"Pansage is unable to battle." Kurotsuchi called out after a few seconds of watching. "Winner, Kyūryū." Naruto grinned and shook his fist slightly in victory. "Trainer release your next pokémon."

Kyoji returned his Pansage with a frown, he wasn't displeased with its performance but upset he lost. He shrunk the ball and grabbed his remaining pokémon, he was hoping to have just used Pansage because this one was still new and he hadn't had time to train her. "Let's go Oddish!"

The light from the pokéball took the shape of a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady red eyes, and oval, foot-like roots. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head. "Oddish?" It said before looking around and seeing Kyūryū.

"Alright Oddish time for a battle." Kyūryū asked with a smile then looked up to Naruto. The small pokémon turned and saw Kyūryū and smiled.

"Oddish!" It said with a hop.

"Spirited little thing." Naruto said quietly to himself before looking at Kyūryū. "Kyūryū tap out, Nidoran your up."

"Nido!" Nidoran cried as he ran forward and took a ready position facing Oddish. Kyūryū quickly jumped back to Naruto, thought the blonde could see his starter was tired and squatted down to pet him.

"Great job Kyūryū, go get some rest alright." Naruto rubbed the frog pokémon's head, earning a purr, before he straightens up. "Alright Nidoran lets show them what we can do."

"Ran ran!" Nidoran said as he scratched at the ground ready to fight. Kyoji and Oddish gulped, both knew they were out matched in this but Kyoji didn't want to back down.

"Trainers ready?" Kurotsuchi broke them from their thoughts, getting a nod from both trainers. "Begin."

"Nidoran **Leer** and then hit it with **Peck**." Naruto quickly order his pokémon.

"Quick **Absorb** Oddish!" Kyoji called out in a desperate attempt to keep this from a one hit knock out.

"Nidoran!" Nidoran called out as his eyes flashed with power, causing Oddish to step back with a squeak. Nidoran then sprinted forward and attempted to hit the Grass pokémon.

The leaves on Oddish began to glow and a ball of energy shot towards Nidoran, the Poison pokémon dodged and closed the distance to Oddish, striking the Grass Type quickly.

"Odd!" Oddish called as it stumbled back and hit the ground, looking up its eyes started to tear up. "..odd…odd…oddish!" It yelled as it started to cry.

"Uuuuummmm." Naruto said as he turned to Kurotsuchi, who looked equally confused as to what to do. Nidoran sat down on the ground and looked back at his trainer, clearly confused on what to do.

"Sorry, sorry." Kyoji said as he moved forward and picked up Oddish, trying his best to calm it down. "He's really young and not used to battle." The small pokémon sniffed as it was petted by its trainer.

"It's alright." Naruto said as he walked to Kyoji and extended his hand. "Your Pansage was pretty tough."

"Thanks, your Froakie was really strong I thought I had it with the type advantage." Kyoji replied sheepishly, Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"I figured but I've been training Kyūryū to fight without Water attacks yet." Naruto smirked. "It's the best way to get him ready for times like this."

"Besides if he had lost his Growlithe would have destroyed your pokémon." The red streaked twin said as the girls approached.

"Ya you need more than just Grass types." Rin said as she took Oddish and started petting it. "And we need to help little Oddish get big and strong."

"Oddish." Oddish cheered happily from the attention. The girls giggled, except Kurotsuchi, at the little Pokémon.

"Well thanks for the battle." Naruto said to the teens. "What are you guys doing off the trail anyway?"

"Probably the same thing you guys are, looking for wild pokémon." Kyoji replied as he pulled out his pokéball and returned Oddish.

"Ya but you guys are here so will leave you to train, maybe will run into you again before we leave the area." Rin said as she grabbed Kyoji and the teens began to leave the clearing.

"Well that was interesting." Kurotsuchi said as they watched the teens leave. "Good battle by the way."

"Well Kyūryū got a good work out but Nidoran didn't really get any practice in." Naruto said as he looked down at Nidoran who had walked over to him.

"I've been wondering if you're going to name him and Magikarp like you did Honō and Kyūryū." Kurotsuchi said as she squatted down and scratched him behind the ears.

"I've been thinking about it." Naruto said honestly. "I now both will eventually be some of my main pokémon so I will keep them close." He squatted down next to Nidoran. "Do you want a name bud?"

"Nido." He replied with a nod, he wanted to be different from the other Nidoran's.

"Alright." Naruto chuckled out. "How about Doku, because you're a Poison Type."

"You can do better than that." Kurotsuchi said in a deadpan, Nidoran nodding along.

"I cracked under pressure." Naruto whined as he poked his fingers together. "Let's see….." Naruto hummed in thought. "Enperā."

"Ran!" Nidoran said as it jumped into the air.

"Ya he's not full of himself." Kurotsuchi replied with a small giggle. "Why not Kingu, after his final form?"

"Tou-san's Kingdra is already named that." Naruto answered before walking over to the lake. "Alright Magikarp let's get you a name."

"Karp, karp, karp." Magikarp replied happily as it splashed around.

"Alright..hmmmm." Naruto said as he stroked his chin.

"Don't pull anything." Naruto's eye twitched at Kurosutchi's comment but ignored her.

"Tsunami, because you'll become an unstoppable force." Naruto said with a grin.

"Magikarp!" The fish pokémon yelled before swimming in around in glee. Naruto and Kurotsuchi chuckled as the watched the scene.

"Say weren't you going to do the dishes?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the still dirty plates, Kurotsuchi looked over and let out a groan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Team-

Kyūryū (Torrent)- Froakie (Male)

Honō(Flame)- Growlithe (Male)

Enperā (Emperor) - Nidoran (Male)

Tsunami - Magikarp (Male)

Kurosutchi's Team-

Kakōgan (Granite) - Aron (Female)


End file.
